Take What Comes
by ToDifferentToBeReal
Summary: Summary: JS Two friends wish each other to the Underground, the rules say that they can’t run the Labyrinth so Jena, one of the two friends, asks her sister to run the Labyrinth for them. When she loses, all 3 must stay in the Underground forever.
1. Chap 1: Seeing Is Believing

Take What Comes

Chap 1: Seeing Is Believing

Disclaimer:

ToDifferentToBeReal- The characters Jareth, Sarah, Toby, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, etc. belong to the Jim Henson company, therefore I claim no rights. Most goblins, however belong to me, though the design for DÅSHEL was taken from the 'Inside the Labyrinth' documentary on the DVD, my sister saw him and said that she had to have him in the story.

Jareth- Done?

ToDifferent- No! Obviously the characters Jena, Jody, Hannah, Erin, and Marissa belong to me because they were based off of people that I live with most days of the week, at school, home where ever, so if anyone else claims them, THEIR NUTS! Gerard and any other characters along the way(I'll make mention as they show up) belong to me, also.

Jareth- Now?

ToDifferent- Yes, I'm done! Here's the story!

----------------------

Summary: JS Two friends wish each other to the Underground, the rules say that they can't run the Labyrinth so Jena, one of the two friends, asks her sister to run the Labyrinth for them. When she loses, all 3 must stay in the Underground forever. They become servants at the castle, because of these 3 humans things begin to change around the castle, things change for Jareth. Will these changes be for the best or for the worst? (This has got to be one of the worst summaries I've ever written, so just read the story, I suck at summaries anyway)

----------------------

Jena growled, glaring with open hostility at her friend, who was standing across the room from her with a quite similar look on her face. "How? How can you be like that?"

Jody laughed, "What do you mean how can I be like _that_? Be like what, per say? I'm not doing anything that should upset you."

"You've got everything you could ever want! We're one of the most famous bands of our time! Your vocals as well as mine are instantly recognized everywhere! _You've_ got a man who loves you so much he's wrapped around your damn finger, but no you don't want him! How can you ask for more?" Jena scowled.

"They think I'm good enough to go solo, Jena?" Jody smiled, "How can you deny me that?"

"You'd abandon us, the band, _me_ for that? You'd abandon us to go solo?" Jena's tone was calm, almost hurt, but her expression was rock hard.

Jody opened her mouth but closed it as if to think, "I…"

"You have to think about it?!" Jena bellowed.

"Yes," Jody said.

Jena sneered, "You're immediate answer should be 'no'! It's good to know who my friends are, Jody! I didn't know you could be such a twisted bitch, but go ahead you'll be easily replaced, there are plenty of people better than you." She whipped around and grabbing her guitar, she began to tune the instrument, though it didn't need it.

Erin and Marissa, the other 2 band members, looked on in awe, "Damn I knew Jena could be cruel, and I definitely knew she could be vicious, almost inhuman, but when she's adamant about something she won't let it go." Marissa whispered to Erin.

"Ever," Erin whispered in response, then she stood and slid toward the door, "Well, good rehearsal, guys." Jena's glare was turned on Erin, "Jena maybe you should just let her go solo, you just said we could replace her."

"If you're going to agree with her then get out!" Jena snarled, pointing to the door.

Erin jumped, whimpering, "Very well, we'll be leaving." The two girls sped from the room.

"You're being completely uncooperative," Jody was examining her fingernails; "If the goblins were real I'd wish you away to them."

Suddenly, Jena set her guitar back down and was immediately in Jody's face, "You of all people should know how very real they are!"

"Why exactly should I know?" Jody asked, flinching. "We've never had any contact with such creatures, I bet you believe in the Underground, too! None of it is real!"

"No wonder you're so pigheaded! Saying such asinine things, you've lost your belief in magic," Jena said.

"You think it's all so real? Fine! I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!" Jody growled.

In the next second Jena had yelled back, without thinking, "Well I wish the goblins would come take _you_ away, right now!" Jena gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, immediately backing away from Jody. "Oh no," She whimpered.

"You real believe don't you? You really think the-" A loud clap of thunder cut Jody off, there a bright flash of lightning outside and the power went out. Abruptly, inhuman giggling, chuckling and cackling sounded all around them. Shadows could be seen scampering back and forth around the studio, knocking over the instruments, hopping into and out of the piano, over the keys of the piano leaving trails of scrambled notes sounding through the room. "What's going on?" Jody said whipping in every direction trying to catch sight of the shadows.

"Oh shit!" Jena grabbed her head in her hands.

"Jena, if this is all some sick joke, you'd better stop it now!" Jody screamed, panicking.

Jena glanced at Jody, "No joke, Jody," She smiled, "this is all real!"

Jody didn't say anything; she stood frozen in her spot glancing at the one window in the studio, which stood across from the sound booth. From the look on the young woman's face Jena didn't even have to look to know why she was so scared.

Jena sighed, turning around, "Hello, Your Majesty."

Jareth raised a brow at the young woman before him, "Most people in these situations don't willingly address me that way until months or even years after they've been taken to the Underground. Are you not afraid of me?"

"I am not such a person, Your Majesty," She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not much scares me, so no I'm not scared of you."

"Quite obviously, your friend however is," Jareth gestured to Jody.

"Yes," Jena nodded, "She lost belief in any sort of magic long ago, so I'd imagine she would be that type of person."

Jody seemed to find her voice at this moment, "It's the King of the Goblins, Jena!"

"Yes, Jody," Jena sighed, "His Majesty, Jareth King of the Goblins. Did I not tell you he was real? The goblins scampering around behind seem to be real enough, too. Dear god, please do stop!" Jena glared at the insufferable creatures, "You're ruining the instruments!" To even her surprise they stopped, she blinked, "Has anyone ever done that before?"

"No but I have to admit you seem to be a unique case," Jareth cocked his head to the side, "Unique, indeed."

"I have a few questions, would you mind answering them, Your Majesty?" Jena glanced at him.

"Depends, I might be generous," He smirked.

"We are adults, well almost, we're 19, far from children, I thought that you stole…took unwanted children," Jena said.

"Unwanted people," Jareth made a gesture dismissing it. "Is that it?"

Jena shook her head, "One more, we have no one to run the Labyrinth for us, what will you do?"

"This situation seems quiet unique. I've never had 2 people wished away at the exact same time," He said.

"Actually, I wished her away like 2 seconds after she wished me away," Jena drawled, then her eyes widened and she added, "Your Majesty."

"Either way," Jareth responded.

"I suppose it wouldn't help to say I didn't mean it, it just slipped out," Jena shrugged, "What's said is said. I believe that was supposed to be your line."

He blinked, "Yes well, I must inquire why did the 2 of you wish each other away simultaneously? No siblings to wish away?"

"Oh I have siblings. I don't really mind my younger sister, but my little brother is already enough of a goblin." Jena chuckled.

"On the contrary, I don't change people into-" He was cut off.

"Goblins, I know, Your Majesty." Jena said. "To answer you question we got into a fight because she's so damned greedy."

"HEY!" Jody yelled, finally talking, she hadn't really been listening so she looked at Jareth and spoke, "I didn't really mean it! Neither of us did! I don't want to run the Labyrinth!"

"You can't run the Labyrinth," Jareth said, "You're required to stay in the throne room, it's the rules. And if you both can't find someone to run the Labyrinth for the both of you, then you just go to the Underground and never come back! No if's, an's, or but's about it."

"So then," Jena tapped her chin, pausing.

"How can you remain so calm?!" Jody shrieked.

"I just can," Jena continued, "Who will run the Labyrinth for us?"

"Jena!" A shout came from outside the door.

Jena glanced at Jareth and raised a brow, "Well I suppose to find someone else to run the Labyrinth then you couldn't stop time." She turned toward the door, "In here, Hannah!"

Hannah burst into the room panting, "That power went out and scared me." She was the spitting image of Jena, except for a few differences. Hannah was of a more willowy build and she was a tad bit shorted than Jena. The teen had dark brown hair that contrasted with Jena's dyed red hair. Their facial structures were a bit different, too. These differences were hard to tell in the dark but still there.

Suddenly, Hannah tripped over something and tumbled to the floor with a crash. "Ow!" She sat up and glanced at what she'd tripped over. She gasped, breaking out in a wide grin, "GOBLIN!" She picked up the goblin and practically strangled it in a crashing hug.

"My younger sister, Hannah, Your Majesty," Jena indicated the girl, "She's 2 ½ years younger than me, at the moment she is 17. She's extremely daffy, a total…" She paused and glanced at Jareth's blonde hair, "Never mind, people say we're exceptionally alike but several differences are obvious, though in fact she is a lot like me in interests and certain things. For some reason she looks up to me but I can't seem to figure out why."

Hannah had finished crushing the goblin and she looked up to see the 3 other people in the room staring at her, "What?" Then she gasped, "Hey, Your Majesty!"

"Told you," Jena said as Jareth raised both brows and looked at her.

"Jena did you summon, the Goblin King?" Hannah asked looking at her sister.

"Yes, Hannah, I did." Jena rolled her eyes. "Could you do me a huge favor?" 

"Sure!" Hannah grinned.

"Could you run the Labyrinth for Jody and I?" Jena glanced at her sister, no expression upon her face.

"You mean I can go to the Underground?"

"Yes," Jena nodded.

"What are the rules?" Hannah looked at Jareth.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"The rules, Your Majesty. If I win, this happens and if you win, that happens. What happens?" Hannah smiled.

"If you beat the Labyrinth and get to the castle you get to bring both your sister and her friend back, seeing as I don't think you'll win and I don't want to spend a full day on this, having you run the Labyrinth twice." Jareth said, "If I win, I keep the 2 young women and you can't leave either."

"What will happen to us, will we become goblins?" Hannah frowned.

"I won't do anything to you, the magic of the Underground shapes you, if it shapes you into a goblin than so be it. I, however, have not the slightest clue what the magic will do to any of you; it is most of the time different with everyone. Other than that you will most likely become servants or commoners." Jareth explained.

"Can I lose on purpose?" Hannah asked.

Jareth looked at Jena, wondering why the woman's sister had asked such a question, and she shrugged, "Honestly, I don't care which world I end up in for the rest of my existence, the Underground seems preferable to me though. I've already had my 15 minutes of fame here and my family won't miss me. Hannah obviously wants to be in the Underground but Jody probably wants to come home."

Jareth smirked, "Well, either way, no you can't lose on purpose. Try you hardest!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hannah grinned and jumped up from the floor. "When do we start?"

"Now!" With a sweeping gesture the walls faded around then and Hannah was left standing on a hill, the Labyrinth spread out before her. "You have 13 hours!" echoed in her ears.

"Alright, then," Hannah smiled, "13 hours." She glanced down at the goblin that she still hadn't let go of. "So will you travel the Labyrinth with me or should I let you go about your own business?"

---

Jena sighed when they appeared suddenly in the throne room. She highly doubted that her sister would finish the Labyrinth. She did trust that the younger girl would try hard and get quite far but she would not finish. Jena knew that she'd be in the Underground for the rest of her existence.

Glancing around, she took in her surroundings. Jareth lounged in his throne, while she and Jody were merely sitting in the middle of the room. The room was lavishly decorated with tapestries and banners, a large portrait of Jareth stood above the throne itself. It would've been a beautiful room if the goblins surrounding them weren't making a mess of everything; it appeared that the creatures had even let the livestock into the room.

"You know I don't expect anything really, so it isn't necessary to fool me in anyway. I would like to see what the place actually looks like, Your Majesty," Jena glanced at Jareth.

"She expects chaos and a villain for a king," He gestured to Jody.

"So?" She frowned, "Why make a mess that will have to be cleaned later? Just because she expects it?" Jena rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget your place," He commanded.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Jena responded, "But I don't have a place, I am not yet your subject. My sister has yet to lose."

"You may as well get used to your place now, because you will be my subject. Your sister will lose," He said.

"I know that, Your Majesty," She sighed, "I've already accepted it."

The goblins around them were becoming increasingly annoying; all of this was just because Jody expected it! Her friend was a foolish woman. Jody was looking around in panic as if every creature around her would no doubt hurt her in some way. Jena doubted that any of the creatures, least of all Jareth, would harm her but that didn't me she wouldn't. Tired of it all, she raised her hand and struck the girl and a rather loud crack resounded across the room.

Jody looked at her, shocked, "Why did you do that?"

"You are being quite foolish, none of the goblin will hurt you and neither will His Majesty!" Jena shouted, "The only reason all the goblins are here is because you expect them, don't expect just take what comes! Nothing is ever as it seems, so don't take it for granted! If you hadn't stopped believing we probably wouldn't be here, but you'd better get used to being here because we're probably not leaving, but feel lucky that you have a friend here with you!"

Jody stared at her, silent. After a brief moment, she nodded.

"Good! Now, you guys!" She turned to the goblins, "Out! We don't need you here!" She sent a cold glare to every one of them and, after a quick glance a Jareth, they all fled. The chickens didn't budge but seeing as they weren't being very rowdy she let them be.

"You're not getting rid of the chickens?" Jareth asked.

"I will when I know where the chicken coop is and I can leave the throne room to make sure they get there, Your Majesty," She sat down in the middle of the room as she said this, "When they're gone this room will look very pretty." She looked at Jody one more time, "If you don't expect then you know that what you get is real."

"It's hard not to expect anything," Jody answered.

"Take things in stride, the goblins were frightening because you expected it. While they are mischievous, they are not actually the way that many people perceive them to be." Jena pointed out.

"Then what are they like?" Jody asked.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself," Jena said.

"How can you possibly know so much about the Underground?" Jareth questioned.

"I read a lot, my sister does as well, and she knows quite a bit of the stuff I do. It is hard to sift out the facts but I manage some how. Did you know that the goblins frequent the Aboveground?" Jena raised a brow.

"And you can see them?" Jareth asked.

"Hannah, too, they've been coming more, I'm guessing that it's since…" She paused glancing at Jareth.

"Since?" He questioned.

"Since Sarah beat the Labyrinth, Your Majesty," Jena didn't know how he'd react so she just watched.

Anger briefly flashed across his face and he scowled, "Yes, well…How old were you when that happened?"

"12, Your Majesty, she should be 22 now," She observed.

"I know that!" He glared at her.

"Of course, Your Majesty," She went silent, waiting.

---

The little goblin nodded, but didn't clarify which of the 2 choices he was agreeing to.

"Which one?" Hannah furrowed her brows.

He blinked his large eyes and held up 1 finger.

"The first one? You'll go through the Labyrinth with me?" She grinned.

He nodded again.

"Can't you talk?"

"I can," He said, "I just don't know what t'say."

"My name is Hannah," She smiled.

"I know your name," He stated, proudly, "The red haired lady said it."

"Oh, my sister," Hannah nodded, "What's your name?"

"I'm DÅSHEL," He affirmed, smiling. Hannah took the time, now, to look the small creature over. He looked something like a fluffy lizard, with a beak-like muzzle. His tail twitched around behind his long legs. He had 3 claw-like fingers on all four of his appendages; one of these fingers was somewhat like a thumb. On top of his head was a small metal helmet, which made it appear as if he had horns.

"Well then, DÅSHEL, shall we be off?" When the goblin nodded, she looked at her surrounds, completely, for the first time. She paused and for a moment her mouth dropped at what she saw. They stood on a grassy hill, several trees and bushes that were very much alive sat around them. She smiled; somewhere in the back of her mind she'd always known that the Underground wasn't an ugly world.

She found a path down the hill and it led her to just in front of the Labyrinth. There was a pond that she glanced at briefly and was surprised to see some fish in it. Now she hoped that Hoggle didn't really pee in it like in the movie, he'd kill the fish. As if the dwarf had sensed her thoughts he came into view, tending the plants along the brick wall, Hannah however didn't notice him at first.

She spotted the door and walked up to it, looking at the greenery along the walls. Once she reached the door of the Labyrinth she pushed, it didn't budge. She frowned and tried again, it still didn't move. She growled and banged on it several times, "Hello? Open up!"

"Will you stop that?" Hoggle rasped from behind her.

She spun around, "Oh! Hoggle!"

He frowned, "Do I know you?"

"No, no, but I know you," She said, "Can you let me in?"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you! You won't ever get back out," He shook is head.

"Do you tell that to everyone?" She cocked a brow.

"Most everyone, but that's because it's true. Even Sarah never got out of this place," Hoggle explained, beginning to tend the plants again.

Hannah looked at DÅSHEL, who was now perched on her shoulder, but he said nothing, "Can you open the doors for me? I have to get my sister and Jody."

"Two people?" He furrowed his brows.

She nodded, "It's a long story, but I don't believe I will beat the Labyrinth or ever get out. I still have to get to them though."

"Even though you know that you won't win, you're running the Labyrinth?" Hoggle clarified.

"Yup," She smiled, "I don't mind if I get stuck in the Underground for the rest of my life or, if the magic makes me immortal, the rest of my existence."

Hoggle stared at her for a second and then he made a large sweeping gesture with both arms and the doors behind them flung open, "There you go, Miss."

"Hannah," She told him, "Thank you." She waved as she went into the Labyrinth and the doors swung closed behind her. She looked down the path in both directions, it did look as if it went on forever but there were trees growing close to the walls and vines growing up the walls. "Well, which way?"

"I don't know," The goblin shrugged.

"Alright," She stepped into the middle of the path way, "Hold on tight," She told DÅSHEL as she place one hand over her already closed eyes and then spun several times in a circle. She stopped abruptly and opened her eyes, staring down the long path. She glanced at the door, which was now to her right, "Right it is," She stared heading down the path, glancing briefly at the strange plant with eyes on it as the eyes followed her. She moved to the inner wall and ran her hand along it, looking for openings.

---

It had been several hours already and Jena was bored out of her mind. At the moment she laid on the floor, in the middle of the room, on her stomach, her chin resting on her arms. A while ago, Jareth had had to go and confront her sister, who had apparently been on the right track to the castle. They had watched in the crystal as Hannah confronted the worm and when he told her to go in the other direction she'd questioned the blue creature. He told her exactly why so she went toward the castle. Jareth had immediately left, Jena had known he would, even she didn't want her sister to finish the Labyrinth that fast, it would be no fun, and she really didn't want to go back to the Aboveground anyway.

Jena sighed," So…" She trailed off.

Jody gave her a weird look and Jareth didn't even momentary look at her. Jena almost wished the goblins were back in here; at least then there would be something to distract her.

"Wanna play cards, Your Majesty?" She asked aloud.

Jody looked at her like she was insane, then asked if she was.

"No, I'm not insane!" Jena barked, she looked at Jareth, who had given her a look that said she had to be cracked. "Even you look bored, so I decided that we should occupy our time somehow. Please, Your Majesty? Can we play cards? Rummy? Texas Hold 'em? Black Jack? Or even Go Fish?"

Jareth chuckled, "You play cards, I have to keep an eye on your sister."

"She's not gonna do anything interesting," Jena huffed, "She won't get here before the times up."

"Either way," He said.

"We need a deck of cards, Your Majesty," Jena stated.

He snapped his fingers and a table with a deck of cards on it appeared in front of her.

"Thanks!" Jena smiled, sitting up.

"I wanna play rummy," Jody stated, sitting across from Jena.

---

Hannah sighed; she knew that she should have just listened to the worm. It was obvious that Jareth wouldn't let anyone go that way no matter what, so she'd known he would interfere.

She'd already passed the helping hands and before them the stupid red and blue guys, whom she hadn't even listened to she'd just picked a door. Knowing that going down would send her into an oubliette she went up. Going up seemed to lead her right past the oubliette and the tunnels. She'd seen the Wiseman, and his wisecracking bird hat, sleeping in his chair and she'd just passed right by him. She'd gone through the hedge maze, which had been in bloom with beautiful white flowers, had it been another time she would have stopped to look at them. Passing the hedge maze had led her to the knockers. Knocking with the deaf one had dropped her right into an oubliette, and she was there now.

"Damn it!" She stood in the middle of the pitch-black oubliette. She could feel DÅSHEL clutching to her shoulder, "I'll get us out of here DÅSHEL," She assured him, "Where you put people to forget about them, huh? Well I won't just be forgotten down here, Your Majesty! Even if I spend the rest of my 13 hours down here, you'd better come get me!"

She could almost here his chuckle ringing in here ears, she sighed. "Time to find a way out of her." She edged her way toward the wall, slowly. When she reached its rough surface she ran her hand along the uneven, jagged stone. She walked slowly along the wall, searching. "I know it's gotta be here!" She murmured, "Right about now I wish I had some magic."

She kicked something on the ground and she cried out in relief, hopefully it was what she thought it was. Crouching down, she moved the blanket that was covering the sought out wooden board. She lifted the board and shoved it against the wall. She felt along the edges and found a sort of knob, as she turned the knob it clicked several times. The 'door' swung open and light poured down through the passage.

She ran up the corridor and a horrendous smell hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped dead in her tracks, The Bog of Eternal Stench. Bracing herself, she stepped out into the light and looked around at the bog. It, amazingly, wasn't a dead, nasty looking place. There were trees, bushes and grass ground around the bog. Foliage that she'd never seen before, that was obviously unique to this place, she figured it was the bog. Even though it smelled quite horrible, it didn't look that way it was incredibly pretty in its own right.

She spotted the bridge and made her way toward it, her time was very short. Just as she reached the bridge, which she notice had been rebuilt, a fox-like creature jumped in front of her.

"Halt!" He yelled as another creature, this on very large and hulking, appeared.

"Sir Didymus! Ludo!" She cried out in surprise, when they gave her confused looks she said, "No, you don't know me, but I do know you."

"Very well, but thou shalt not pass," Didymus stated.

"Can I please?" She begged, "I'm almost out of time anyway! I won't even make it past the goblin city, especially if I don't go now. I'm not going to win! I know that but I want to get to the goblin city!"

"You may not cross this bridge, I have sworn not to let anyone cross-" He was cut off.

"I know, I know," She said, "Can I have your permission? In fact, I could just use that rock path across the water down there," She pointed, "I wouldn't be crossing the bridge then."

Didymus thought about that for a moment and he stepped aside, "You may cross."

She didn't even glance at the bridge; she went straight to the rock path and ran across it. It was only a few minutes before she was surrounded by junk. She was at the scrap heap. She glanced straight ahead; the Goblin City was not far. She ran forward twisting and turning around piles of junk, dodging goblins with heaps of trash piled on their backs. She kept her eyes on the city the whole time, glancing every now and again at where she was going. It didn't take her as long as she thought it would to get to the city but as she snuck to the entrance, knocking the guard out, and pushed open the door, slipping through, she was happy it hadn't taken her that long, for her time was almost up, she had mere minutes left. The next set of doors started to close but she quickly slipped through them and into the city. DÅSHEL clutched her shoulder tightly the whole time.

She could see the castle; the main street of the city was empty making it a clear shot. Before she bolted, she briefly wondered why there was no one around. She barely took in the fact that the city actually looked semi-neat. The buildings were well made and didn't look as if they were about to collapse. Beyond those acknowledgments, she merely ran toward the castle.

---

"She's here?" Jena glanced at the clock.

"She actually made it this far!" Jareth laughed, "No further I'm afraid, my army will stop her." Jena opened her mouth but before she could even ask he turned to her and said, "No they are not the incompetent army that faced Sarah! They are actually trained, quiet well, your sister doesn't stand a chance."

"That's good to know," She murmured sarcastically. "How'd Sarah beat you anyway obviously you didn't _have_ to live up to her expectation, you didn't _have_ to let her win, Your Majesty."

Jareth glared at her, "There are plausible reasons as to why she won!"

"Of course, Your Majesty," She bowed her head, "I'll have to remind you to tell me those reasons."

Jareth snorted, "I haven't decided whether I should tell you or not."

"It's your decision, Your Majesty," She clarified.

---

Hannah had just left the city, the castle was right in front of her. All that remained was a fairly short stretched of road over a hill. But when she'd climbed to the top of the small hill she looked upon the small army it had hidden. This was no clumsy army that had not the slightest clue how to fight. They were organized and stood in sound formation. The infantry stood ready to attack, archers were lined on top of the castle walls.

She froze, not daring to move any further. She wasn't going to make it to the castle, she'd already known this but she'd been so close.

"Archers!" Ever archer set an arrow to the bow and sat at ready. "Fire!"

Her eyes widened and she hit the deck at the last second, but none of the arrows came near her. They all hit the ground and stock out, in a semi-straight line. They'd been akin to warning shots.

"Infantry, march!" She sat up and watched as her defeat strode in time toward her. She put up no fight for she knew she was beaten. She knew this wasn't the whole army, just a small amount of soldiers; the whole army would've been over kill. Then again this many people, all facing just one young woman who controlled no magic of any kind, was over kill as it was.

She soon found her self with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. Her legs were curled under her and she sat on the ground looking around at the armored goblins. Suddenly, the crowd parted and let a man walk toward her. He looked almost human as he walked through the crowd, but looks could be deceiving.

As he got closer she noticed features that were similar to Jareth's. This man had the same mismatched eyes as said king, one blue and one brown. His eyebrows swept up to an odd angle, like the king's. This man's skin was pale but not quite as pale as Jareth's. There was strange discoloration above his eyes and along his nose, also. But the similarities stopped there. This man had dirty blonde hair, it wasn't quite long but could be called such, it wasn't really wild either more shaggy than anything. He was very handsome, even beautiful, he was obviously fae.

This man wore only a chain linked vest as armor, he knew even this wasn't necessary, and held his helmet in one hand. Under the chain vest her wore a white poet's shirt that was worn closed all the way, at the moment. He also wore dark breeches, tight breeches she noted, and knee-high boots. Change the hair color, take away the helmet and vest, open the shirt, and add one amulet and he'd look just like Jareth. The air he carried himself with told her that he was high-ranking or important in some way.

'But he's sooo cute,' She thought, 'No, he's HOT!'

"Well, you know when to fight and when not to," He smirked, stopping in front of her.

"I already knew that I was going to lose, but I was just so close," She pouted.

"Very close indeed," He nodded, "However your time is up, and you've been captured."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever will you do with me now?"

He laughed, "Right now?" He watched her for a moment, "I shall introduce myself."

"Very well," She murmured, raking her eyes along his body from head to toe before she dragged them up to his face.

He gave her a knowing look, smirking, she knew she'd been caught, "I am Prince Gerard, garrison commander."

"I do believe you know who I am," She stated, glancing at DÅSHEL, who now sat on the ground beside her.

"Yes I do," He smiled.

"Gerard is a fairly normal name, I've heard it in the Aboveground," She frowned.

"Then that would make it unusual here, I didn't name myself you know," He grinned.

She snorted, then she froze, he'd said that he was Prince Gerard, "Prince?"

"Yes," He chuckled, "Now it's time that I take you to my brother, he'll be waiting."

"Brother?!" Her eyes grew wide.

He laughed as he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder before disappearing.

---

ToDifferentToBeReal- 'sighs' It all seems so cliché to me. It is all cliché. Yes I gave Jareth a brother, but I have my reasons. Their parents were King and Queen and I thought that most of the time royal couples have more than one child, so Jareth has a younger brother.

Jareth- You really couldn't come up with a better name than Gerard? Something more unique?

ToDifferent- Stop saying unique I used it to many times in this chapter. I like the name Gerard thank you! I think it's…unique. 'cringes'

Jareth- You think it is, I don't.

ToDifferent- That's to bad, Your Majesty! So anyway, all the people in this story are characters, they are _based_ off of really people but there are many differences. Jena is me (Jenavieve is my actual name Jena for short), and I do have friends named Jody, Erin and Marissa, and I'd like to be in a band, but all the characters are older than we actually are and I do have a sister who is 2 ½ years younger than me and we do look a lot alike, so other people say. Right now it may seem like the character who is me is going to be Jareth's new love interest (as the contest said) but that is wrong my character is just smart and uses logic a lot. This is a Jareth/Sarah fanfiction so it would be impossible for Jena and Jareth to get together. Besides I hate it when people put their OCs with the actual characters. I'm all for OC/OC but any other couple with an OC I hate, Jareth/OC, Sarah/OC, no, I hate 'em (just my opinion mind you). That is why there will be 3 OC/OC, couples in here XD!

Sarah- When do I come in?

ToDifferent- You've got a while to wait.

Sarah- 'sighs' Do you know how long?

ToDifferent- 'grins' Nope!

Sarah- You're mean!

ToDifferent- Yes I am! I also wanted to mention that yes I know I skipped several legs of journey through the Labyrinth but I felt that they were unnecessary and I also didn't know how to fit them in, beside every journey to the Labyrinth has to be different. I mentioned some of the parts I left out, too. I left out the hall of false alarms, the tunnels, and the Fiery Forest, also Jareth didn't give her a peach, and she was traveling alone, except for DÅSHEL who never left her. Well, that's it.


	2. Chap 2: Breaking the Rules

Take What Comes

Chap 2: Breaking the Rules

Disclaimer:

TooDiffer2Breal- Another chapter! Sorry it took so long! I don't think that this one is as good as the last but it should get better.

Jareth- She hopes.

Sarah- Do I make an appearance?

TooDiffer- Be patient.

Sarah- Do I?

TooDiffer- You'll find out.

Sarah- I don't like surprises.

Jareth-Neither do I!

TooDiffer- I don't care. So anyway, the characters Jareth, Sarah, Toby, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, etc. belong to the Jim Henson company, therefore I claim no rights. Most goblins, however belong to me, though the design for DÅSHEL was taken from the 'Inside the Labyrinth' documentary on the DVD, my sister saw him and said that she had to have him in the story.

Sarah- Do you have to say this every chapter?

Jareth- They should know that you don't own us and such.

TooDiffer- It's the standard disclaimer, it's required. The characters Jena, Jody, Hannah, Erin, and Marissa belong to me because they were based off of people that I live with most days of the week, at school, home where ever, so if anyone else claims them, THEIR NUTS! Gerard, Aharon, and any other characters along the way (I'll make mention as they show up) belong to me, also.

Sarah- Please tell me that's it.

Jareth- I don't think she's done.

TooDiffer- Actually, yes I am. I hope you like the chapter, if not, I'm sorry.

--------------

Summary: JS Two friends wish each other to the Underground, the rules say that they can't run the Labyrinth so Jena, one of the two friends, asks her sister to run the Labyrinth for them. When she loses, all 3 must stay in the Underground forever. They become servants at the castle; because of these 3 humans things begin to change around the castle, things change for Jareth. Will these changes be for the best or for the worst? (This has got to be one of the worst summaries I've ever written, so just read the story, I suck at summaries anyway)

--------------

'I'm really thirsty,' Jena thought as she watched Jareth pull a crystal out of midair, glance into it and make it disappear again. 'How the hell does he do that?' She frowned. She decided that she wanted to try. She concentrated really hard; closing her eyes, what she really wanted was a glass of water. She opened her eyes and there in front of her sat the glass of water she wanted.

She gasped and, grinning, grabbed the glass and started to take a long gulp. The door to the throne room opened. She saw a man that looked similar to Jareth standing in the doorway, a girl thrown over his shoulder.

"My brother, I've brought the girl," Gerard stated.

Jena's eyes widened, she spit the water that had been in her mouth out as she began to choke. She made sure to make the glass disappear before she sputtered, "B…br..other?!"

"Funny, your sister had almost the same reaction, only her's was without the water." Gerard grinned. "I am Prince Gerard."

Jareth looked down at Jena confused, "Where'd you get that?!"

"Get what, Your Majesty?" Jena asked.

"The water," Jareth frowned.

"Don't know, it just sort of appeared in front of me when I said I was thirsty," She lied.

"You haven't spoken since I sent my army out," Jareth said.

"Sure I have, I talked when I said I was thirsty, Your Majesty" Jena lied again. Beside her Jody was giving her a weird look.

Jareth looked at Jody, "Did she speak?"

When Jody opened her mouth Jena discreetly elbowed her in the ribs, well she was as discreet as you can be when trying to injure a person. Jody got the message and nodded.

"Well then you must have given it to me and not known it when you heard me say that, you must have done it unconsciously, you know. I mean magic is so easy for you that you don't have to think about the simple things, You Majesty," She smiled.

Jareth frowned again but nodded, ignoring the flattery, he had other matters to attend to; he turned to his brother. "I hope she wasn't to much of a hassle."

"No, none at all, she didn't even put up a fight," Gerard stated.

"You can put me down now," Hannah growled. She was furious; Gerard was holding her to him with both hands. One of his hands was placed about mid-thigh on her left leg; the other was on her ass. After the initial shock of the mode of transportation they'd used had worn off, she'd felt his hands upon her. She didn't particularly mind the hand on her thigh, he really was just balancing her with that hand, but the one that was placed on her ass needed not be there.

"No, I think I'll keep you there, I'm rather enjoying this," He smirked.

She twitched, "Fine but move your left hand!"

"No, I'm enjoying that, too," His smirk grew.

Her mouth dropped open and her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, she promptly elbowed him in the side of the head. "Put me down, Prince."

"Alright," He hauled her off of his shoulder and set her on the ground.

It only took her a moment to realize that the ropes were gone; she brought her arms around in front of her and massaged her wrists. "Thank you," She muttered bitterly.

Jareth cut off any reply his brother may have had, "You've lost, I'm afraid. You 3 are now my subjects and you must live here in the Underground."

All 3 nodded.

"You will become servants in the castle, today you will be assigned quarters and given things to wear. Tomorrow you will start performing your duties." He explained.

"We will live in the castle?" Jena questioned.

Jareth nodded, "The other servants live in the city, but you all will live in the castle."

---

After the 3 had had their quarters assigned they met back up in Jena's room to talk.

Jena looked at Hannah and smirked, "Prince Gerard, is it?"

Hannah glared at her, "I have not clue what you're talking about."

"We were in the throne room you know," Jody laughed.

"The only thing Prince Gerard is to me, is a royal pain in my ass," She growled.

Jena suddenly burst out laughing, "Yeah, well, his hand was certainly _on_ your ass."

"Good god," Hannah sighed.

"I think you've got a crush on him," Jena boasted, "You were after all blushing when he put you down."

"What?" Hannah shrieked, "I was not!"

"Yes, you very much were," Jody stated.

"Fine, I thought he was cute," She caught a look from Jena, "I thought he was damn HOT! Happy? Though after that little display in the throne room, I really don't want anything to do with him."

"Sure, sure," Jena rolled her eyes.

Hannah huffed, "Fine, whatever!"

"So then, who's this?" Jena looked at the goblin that Hannah held in her arms.

"DÅSHEL," Hannah said, "He was with me all the way through the Labyrinth."

"Really?" Jody asked.

Hannah nodded, "I like him, he doesn't talk much though."

Jena looked at the clock on the wall, "You guys had better go, it's late. It's gonna take me forever to get used to 2 extra hours a day. My whole body is gonna be off."

"Time is different here," Jody said, "We _have _to get used to it."

"I know," Jena nodded and shooed them out of her room.

---

Gerard frowned as he looked at the crystal in his hand; Aboveground speech was so strange to him. Cute was slightly familiar, a simple word, but the meaning slipped his mind at the moment. It was used in the Underground, just not often and it wasn't a word he ever used, though it was somewhere in his vocabulary. He did, however, know what hot meant and apparently he was 'damn hot' at that. He furrowed his brows and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Do I feel hot to you, Brother?" He turned, glancing away from the crystal to look at Jareth, "Maybe feverish?"

Jareth raised a brow, "What in the Underground are you looking at in that crystal?" He leaned over his brother's shoulder and caught sight of the 3 girls. He gave Gerard a look, "Spying on them?"

"No, I know that I upset the youngest lady," Gerard stated, "I did not mean to but I was a bit vulgar in my teasing."

Jareth snorted, "They're getting ready to leave if you'd like to figure out what she meant and apologize leave in a moment. What did she say anyway?"

"She said that she thought I was cute, then after a moment of silence and glares from the other 2 she said 'Fine I thought he was damn HOT!' Do you know what it means?" Gerard looked at his brother.

Jareth laughed, "Yes I do, but go ask her for an explanation, goodbye."

Gerard sighed and stood, "Goodnight." He walked from the room and down the hall.

Hannah sharply turned a corner, not really paying much attention, she ran right into Prince Gerard.

"Ah, Miss," He dipped into a low bow.

"What are you doing?" Hannah cried, pulling him up, "I'm a servant in the castle, I should be bowing, Your Majesty!" She dropped into a curtsy.

"Not to me, my dear," He chuckled, "And just to make sure, that is an order! You won't bow to me, again."

Hannah sighed, "Whatever, you wish."

He smiled, "Where would you be headed at such an hour?"

"To my room," She stated, hotly.

"Well then, may I escort you the rest of the way?" He held out his arm to her.

She sighed again, but took his arm, "Why not?"

"I do believe that we've have not started on the right foot, milady," He glanced down at her.

"Yeah we definitely started out on the left," She muttered, "Anyway, please don't call me that," She sighed, "I am now but a servant."

"Well, I cannot call you anything but, I have not yet be graced with your name and the fact that you are a servant here does not matter in the least to me, you are a lady," He stated.

"But you said that you knew who I was," She looked at him in surprised.

"Yes, I knew who you were, I, however, did not know your name," He looked at her intently waiting.

"My name is Hannah, Your Majesty," She looked at the ground.

"Please do not address me as 'Your Majesty'," He said.

"Then what shall I call you, Prince," She questioned.

"Just Gerard, please," He smiled, "I would be happy if we could be friends, earlier I didn't mean to anger you, I was just holding you up so that you did not fall."

"What about the comment you made when I asked you to move your hand?" She scowled.

"I was only teasing, truly I am not such a person who would be indecent to a lady without a motive. My motive this time was to tease," He informed her.

"Your first comment wasn't indecent or suggestive but it could be taken that way. Your second comment was suggestive though," She thought out loud.

When Gerard laughed, she was dragged from her thoughts, "What?" She frowned.

"You do realize you just spoke out loud, right?"

Her brows furrowed, "I did?"

"You did," He smiled.

"Oh, well it's true, only second comment was truly suggestive," She blushed and looked away.

"We've arrived at your quarters," He gestured to the door.

"Oh, well thank you for escorting me, Your M… Gerard," She stepped away from him, letting her arm fall to her side.

"Your very welcome," He grinned, "Goodnight, Hannah." He turned away as she opened the door.

"Goodnight, Gerard," She smiled, entering the room.

"Oh," He placed a hand on the door, keeping her from closing it, "Before I forget, could you tell me what cute and hot mean?"

Hannah blinked, 'Oh shit! He must've overheard our conversation,' She stared at him, "It depends in which context you use the word hot."

"What about when hot is used in place of cute?" He asked.

"Ah, cute and hot mean… uhm… good looking?" She blushed, "Very good looking," 'Please don't ask anything else! Please don't ask anything else!'

Gerard smirked, "Oh, well, thank you for your explanation. Goodnight!"

She blushed cherry red as he turned and left her standing in the doorway, "Oh my god! He heard me!" She turned around and slammed the door closed, she needed to talk to Jena now, what the hell was she gonna do?!

---

As Jena began to slip in to the recesses of consciousness she rolled over and glanced at the 13-hour clock on the wall. Seeing the time she immediately sat up eyes wide.

"Holy shit! It's only 8?!" She stared at the clock, thinking that she was wrong. Then she remembered the time change. "Oh yeah, 2 extra hours."

Normally she slept in until noon or even longer, frequently she found herself sleeping until 1, 2, 3 and sometimes ever 4 in the afternoon. On occasion she would wake up at 10 or 11, she found herself wondering if she'd wake up this early from now on, depending on her duties the answer was probably yes but no earlier.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she jumped. Hopping out of bed, grabbing a robe and wrapping it around her as she did, she jogged to the door. When she opened to door a female creature that was as tall as a dwarf but appeared to be a goblin entered the room, carrying a tray of food.

"Good, you're up," The creature said setting the food on a table across the room.

"Are you a goblin?" Jena arced a brow.

The woman chuckled, "Yes, I'm a goblin. Now, up with you! Out of bed! Get dressed and eat, you must start chores soon."

"I have to wake up this early every morning?" She questioned.

The goblin nodded, "Yes, every morning, you're lucky it isn't earlier if you lived outside the castle it would be."

"Why'd you bring me breakfast? I'm a servant, shouldn't I get my own breakfast?" Jena frowned.

"His Majesty has a strange fondness for humans, the other 2 got breakfast taken to them also," She explained.

"Oh, well I can get up earlier and get my own breakfast from now on, I like to sleep but at least it is 6:30 in the morning." Jena stated.

The goblin shrugged, "Whatever you say, now hurry up! I'll be showing you around and explaining your duties for today."

Jena jumped out of bed and went to the dresser and pulled out the simple garment, a beige dress with an ankle length skirt, that most of the female servants wore on normal days. She pulled it on and went over to the food; she pulled a few things from the tray and ate them. While she munched on a strange looking, sweet fruit she swung the tray onto her free arm and expertly balanced it there.

The goblin woman blinked at her, most humans and Fae had to hold such a large tray in both hands, goblins always had to hold trays in both hands, she'd never seen anyone balance even a small tray on one arm.

Jena noticed her surprised look and smiled, "I worked as a waitress in the Aboveground, and I've always had good balance and coordination and other stuff."

The woman just continued to stare at her, "Sure."

"Have the other servants eaten?" Jena walked up to her and stared down at her.

"Most of them yes, but there are a few who haven't," She frowned, "Why?"

"Where do you meet in the morning?" She opened the door and gestured out, tray still in hand.

"In the kitchen most of the time," She left the room.

"Well then lets go to the kitchen before you show me what I have to do today," Jena smiled and followed the little woman.

All of the servants were goblins or dwarves, at least the ones Jena had seen. When she came into the kitchen still eating and carrying the tray at the same time, she received even more surprised looks, but she ignored them and set the tray on the table. "If any of you are hungry you can have that, I'm not a big breakfast person."

She turned and looked down at the goblin woman who'd brought her breakfast, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I've eaten," She shook her head.

"Then show me what I must do today," She said.

---

Jena hadn't yet seen Hannah or Jody, but the goblin woman had told her they had different chores and that she would see them later today. Jena didn't have all that many things to do today. She had to clean the throne room and get rid of the chickens. She had a few other miscellaneous jobs but other than that all she had to do was meet Jareth at dinner, apparently he wanted to speak with her, Jody and Hannah.

She shrugged it off, it wasn't important at the moment.

When she'd finished all of her work for the day she decided to go back to her room, for now, and practice the little magic that she'd learned. Last night, after Hannah and Jody had left, she'd stayed up a while practicing random things, anything she found she could do. She found it odd that it'd only been a day and she already had magic, but it was only a small amount.

Heading to her room she passed a library, she screeched to a halt and entered. She was amazed at all the books, shelves upon shelves of them. She scanned the shelves, finding only a small section of books that were even in languages from the Aboveground, the rest seemed to be in languages from the Underground.

She sighed, "I wish I could understand these." She felt a tingling in her eyes and she blinked. She looked up at the books and she could read what they said, "No way, this isn't possible! There's no way I did that!" She looked around but she was the only one in the room. She scanned the shelves again and snatched a few books on magic theory and history, spells and such. She was about to leave and go to her room when she decided to try something. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her room, squeezing her eyes tightly shut she chanted in her mind, 'Oh, please work, please work.' When nothing seemed to happen she sighed and opened her eyes.

She gasped as she looked around _her_ room, she was no longer in the library, "Maybe I should talk to someone about this." She blinked, "Or maybe not, I think I'll just keep this to myself for now."

Jena jumped when someone suddenly knocked on her door. She jogged over to the door and opened it to reveal Hannah. She cocked a brow, "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" She huffed.

Jena moved aside for her, "Be my guest."

When she was silent Jena questioned her, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Gerard, he heard our conversation last night, I don't know how but he knows what I said!" She cried.

"I say it's good he knows," Jena smirked. "Wait you just called him Gerard, not Prince Gerard."

"He asked me to call him just Gerard, we decided to be friends last night," Hannah smiled.

"Well then it really doesn't matter that he knows," She grinned. 'I know he likes you, as more than a friend, too.'

Hannah glared at her, "I heard that!"

"Heard what?" Jena frowned.

"He does not like me! Not anymore than as friends!" Hannah sneered.

"I didn't say that out loud," Jena furrowed her brows.

"That's the other thing," Hannah gasped, realizing she'd forgotten that, "I woke up and I could read everyone's mind! I can block it out if I'm concentrating hard enough but I can hear the thoughts of whoever is in the room with me if I don't consciously try to block it."

"Oh," Jena dismissed it, "It's just magic."

"What?" Hannah frowned.

"Magic, you know," She turned and twisted her wrist, gesturing through the air, and suddenly it felt heavier, as if she was holding something. She glanced down at her hand, there sat a crystal, a clear orb like Jareth's crystals. "Cool!"

"Jena, how'd you do that?" Hannah asked.

"But, damn, this is getting annoying," Jena sighed, "Magic, I've been able to do weird things all day. I think I even cast a spell on myself. It's the Underground, it knows that we're staying here so it's already changing us, like His Majesty said."

"I wonder if Jody has changed." Hannah pondered aloud.

"Just keep this to yourself," Jena warned, "And practice blocking out other people's thoughts. You need to make it so without conscious effort you can block your power of mind reading until you need it."

"We're not telling anyone?" Hannah asked.

"We will eventually, but not right now." Jena smirked, "I can break rules without anyone knowing."

"You don't mean…" Hannah gasped.

"What you told me last night before Jody came to the room," Jena turned to look at her, "Sarah, yes that's what I mean."

"You can't do anything about that! You can't interfere!" Hannah yelled.

"Quiet, quiet! I can and I will," Jena flipped her hand over and the sphere disappeared, "Hmm, that's convenient."

Hannah opened her mouth to object again but Jena glared at her, stopping any words she may have had in her throat.

"My mind is made up, you can't stop me now," Jena said, "And if you want to help just cover for me when I get good at this stuff and initiate my plan."

"Fine then," Hannah sighed, "I'll see you at dinner. You heard that His Majesty wants to speak with us?"

"Yes, now I have reading to do!" Jena smiled at her and she left the room. 'Go hang out with your boyfriend, Gerard or something.'

"I heard that!" Hannah glared at her over her shoulder.

Jena chuckled, closing the door.

---

Jena sighed as she strolled down the hallway, heading toward the dinning hall. Truth be told she would much rather be back in her room reading the books she'd taken from the library, studying up on magic. She had no choice, though, Jareth wanted to speak to them about something and she was obliged to go and listen, seeing as he was her sovereign.

She pushed the door open and found Jareth, Hannah and Jody waiting for her, food setting on the table in front of them, the 3 had already started to eat.

"You're late," Jareth said.

She looked at the clock across the room, actually she was early but no matter what time you're supposed to be there, if you make a king wait then you are late. She shrugged, "Okay, sorry."

"Come and sit, there are things to be discussed." Jareth gestured to a chair next to Hannah.

"So…What's to be discussed, Your Majesty?" Jena plopped down in her chair.

"What you'll be doing around the castle is to be discussed," Jareth replied, "You will be given permanent duties to perform everyday."

"So, just one job for…ever?" Jena asked.

"As long as you are still my servants," Jareth nodded, scanning the trays of food and pulling a few thing to his plate.

Hannah grinned, "So, what do we do?"

"Do any of you know how to cook?"

"We all do," Jenna stated, plucking a piece of fruit from the tray that she hadn't see on her tray during breakfast. "Hannah and I know quite a bit, Jody knows some, not sure how much."

Hannah jumped in, "I know a thing or two about Aboveground culinary arts. That was the major I'd chosen."

"Then you will work in the kitchens," Jareth stated, "For party or balls and such, you will help the cooks prepare several Aboveground foods, it will be something that people here haven't ever had a chance to taste before."

"So, is the cuisine really different from our world and yours?" Hannah blinked.

"Can't you tell from what's on the trays?"

"I see some familiar things but there are fruits, vegetables and such that I've never seen before," Hannah looked over the food.

"There are similarities in foods but we have mostly different things." Jareth said.

"What if I don't have the right ingredients?"

"They can be provided, somehow," He dismissed, "You start in the kitchen tomorrow, I'll have the cooks informed."

He looked at Jody, "What do you do?"

"I…" She paused and thought, "The only thing that would be helpful is I clean a lot, I'm good at organizing."

"You will head the servants, tell them what to do. They don't organize things very well; they just clean and don't pay attention to things that don't get done. 3 different servants could clean 1 room in the same day yet another would remain unclean." Jareth shook his head.

Hannah was very obviously done eating, so she stared at her hands folded in her lap.

"If you're done eating you can leave," Jareth said, "I'm finished speaking with you, Hannah, Jody as well."

Hannah stood, curtsied and left the room, Jody followed, grabbing one last piece of fruit. Jody grinned at Jena before leaving.

'Yeah, just leave me here!' Jena thought. "So, what do I do?" She bit into the soft flesh of a fruit that tasted bittersweet and was very juicy.

"You will be my personal assistant," Jareth said.

She almost choked on the chunk of fruit in her mouth; she took a deep breath, "What does that entitle?"

"Running errands, tending to my clothing, arranging meals, whatever task I ask of you." Jareth spoke matter-of-factly.

"Ah," She thought for a moment, this could work against her plan, or to the good of her plan. "Well, I'm done with dinner now, may I be excused."

"One thing," He said, "If I call you, you will know."

"How?"

"Magic, the spell I just placed on you will let you know," He stated.

She sighed, that worked especially if she was going to sneak to the Aboveground, "Okay."

"When I call you, you will come immediately!" He ordered.

"Got it," She nodded, "You're not going to call for something stupid at an ungodly hour, though, are you?"

"I will call you whenever I feel like it, but most likely, I myself will have been woken at an horrendous hour for something important if I call you very early, or late." He gestured, "You may be excused now. Your training starts tomorrow, you'll be extremely busy for these next few weeks."

"Very well," She stood and bowed, "Goodnight, Your Majesty. Oh and one more thing do I always have to wear a skirt or dress or whatever, I know that for formal occasions I must but I hate dresses and I really don't want to wear one every day."

He raised a brow, "I'm sorry but you will be required to wear a dress, if you wear anything but you will be considered a cross dresser. In this world we a style of dress quite like that of your medieval and Renaissance eras. Women wear dresses and you will too. If the time comes when our style of dress changes and becomes similar to what the Aboveworld wears now you will be permitted to wear something but a dress."

She sighed, "Understood, Your Majesty. Goodnight." She turned and left the room.

---

Jena yawned standing at Jareth's chamber door; she had to wake up early every morning now, to awake Jareth. She balanced a large tray on her left arm, as she opened the door with her right hand. She quickly made her way through the sitting room, setting the tray on the table as she pasted it. She pasted through another set of doors and crossed the actual bedroom.

"Your Majesty," She pasted her hand over the large tub setting across the room. Pulling his usual set of clothes from the dresser and setting them on a chair that his knee-high boots sat next to, she repeated the phrase, "Your Majesty!"

She sighed, as he stirred, normally he woke up easier than this but yesterday those stupid conferences had dragged on and on. If she hadn't had to write everything down she would've fallen asleep. "Wake up, Your Majesty!"

He sat up, now the normal, 1 month old routine started. She still couldn't believe she'd been here for 1 month now. She stepped from the bedroom, grabbing both of the large double doors and heaving to pull them closed. "When you're finished come into the sitting room, Your Majesty." She said just before she closed the doors all the way. After the door was shut, she muttered, "As usual."

Her training had finished over 2 weeks ago but she hadn't yet initiated her plan. She hadn't gone to the Aboveground as of yet. She planned to go soon, very soon but she'd been very busy as of late. The month that she'd been here had stretched on and seemed like forever, now things were falling into a normal pattern, sort of.

Over this past month, she'd perfected her magic and her use of it. She knew she wasn't faultless and she had more to learn but she was extremely able. Her sister had learned how to use her telepathy and she could almost always block out people's thoughts. Though when there were large groups of people she had trouble blocking out all the thoughts pouring into her mind. Jody had found that she had elemental magic. It helped with cleaning sometimes, when others weren't around, and she could light the hearths quickly if no one was watching.

All three became very adept at their magic but never told anyone about them, not yet. Jena wouldn't let them tell anyone until she'd finished her plan. All of them felt different in this place, more alive, no longer bound by mortal standards, human standards. The Underground was cleaner, the air was fresher, and there was none of the pollution of the Aboveground. Jena knew that she liked it a lot more here than in the Aboveground.

The doors opened and Jareth walked through, "You won't be needed today."

She blinked, "What?"

"There isn't anything major scheduled today, there never is after the conferences with the Lords and vassals." Jareth stated, "Pretty much a day off, even slightly for me. All I really need to do today is fill out paperwork for a couple of hours, which you aren't needed for. If, however, I do need you I'll call." He picked through the food on the tray, pulling several things from it, "Take the rest back to the kitchens, when you're there inform the cooks that there will be a masquerade next week, they need to start planning for that, I trust your sister shall make something interesting." He dismissed her.

Jena smiled as she exited the room and headed to the kitchens. This was perfect, she could sneak to the Aboveground today, and no one would be the wiser if she were careful.

---

As Jena left the kitchens, smiling and humming, Hannah followed her.

"You're going aren't you?"

Jena nodded grinning, "I finally have time."

"Tell everyone I said hi, if you see them that is," Hannah looked around nervously, "And tell them not to worry."

"You don't worry," Jena ordered, "I'll be fine." Then she disappeared.

---

Jena grimaced as she appeared in her apartment and realized that she hadn't missed this place at all. She hadn't missed the far to large apartment or the far to large bed in it. She hadn't missed the stardom or the fans. She missed her friends and family a bit but aside from them she had no regrets at staying in the Underground forever.

Grabbing a pair of sunglasses, she stepped from the apartment. It wouldn't be good to be recognized, though she probably shouldn't have gone into her apartment, appearing somewhere else would've been better. Aside from leaving her apartment, if she had sunglasses on she shouldn't be known, her hair was longer, though still as red and she didn't really stand out beside for the hair.

The first place she went was Marissa's place. She was glad when she knocked on the door and Marissa answered.

"Hello," She grinned, sheepishly.

"J…Je…?" Marissa stuttered.

"Shh!" Jena put a finger to her lips and looked around, "Is there anyone else in the house?"

Marissa nodded, "But it's only Erin."

"Good!" Jena pushed her into the house, "I need to talk to you both," She slammed the door behind her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Erin jumped off the couch, looking ready to beat the shit out of Jena.

"Underground," Jena stated simply.

Both young women reeled in shock, "Where?"

"Look, long story short," Jena gestured, "Jody and I wished each other away to the goblins. His Majesty came and took us, Hannah ran the Labyrinth. Hannah lost so all 3 of us had to stay in the Underground and became servants to the King. We've been there for a month, we all have magic and only I came make it back here but I'm breaking rules to get back here. If anyone finds out then I'm dead, but this is the only trip I'm making back to see my friends and family."

"His Majesty?" Erin asked.

"Jareth, duh," Jena stated.

"Uh huh," Marissa nodded, soaking it in.

"So… you want us to believe goblins and the Underground are real?" Erin questioned.

"And magic?" Marissa followed up.

"Yup," Jena conjured a crystal and twisted it so that Hannah became visible in it's depths. "See?"

Both looked into the sphere after a bit of hesitation and gasped, "That doesn't really prove anything, though."

"I just used magic what more do you want? I can't take you there!" Jena growled, "The only reason I'm able to be here is because my presence is hidden and there's a spell on my room to make it seem like I'm there, as well as my door being lock. If someone wants me, calls me or sends for me I can feel that and I'd have to leave right away."

"Okay," Erin nodded.

"I just wanted to say where I was, that I didn't run away or anything," Jena explained, "and that I'm sorry for kicking your careers in the asses."

"No worries," Marissa smiled, "We had fall backs so we're all good. Plus other bands want us to join them, too. They're undiscovered bands but if we join them we might become a signed band again."

"Hannah says hi," Jena commented. "But I've got to go. I've got a couple more stops."

"Aharon misses you," Marissa commented, "He's not sure where you went and he's distraught. He has been for a while."

Jena sighed, "I have to go see him, too. By the way, if you call me I can come and see you but just call me don't wish yourselves away to the goblins or anything because it will be permenant. All you have to say is 'I wish Jena was here.' Or something along those lines." Jena smiled, "I'll see you."

---

The same general conversation happened with her family, with a few added details and more yelling. Also she left out the calling her part, because if they called she was obliged to answer and they'd never let her leave. She left quickly, much to quickly for her family's liking and went to see Aharon.

As she knocked on his door, she thought that he'd probably found another woman already. He couldn't have cared about her that much. Though, when he opened the door and she pulled off the sunglasses, his eyes widened and he pulled her into his arms.

"Aharon," She murmured remorsefully, "We need to break up."

"What?" He pulled back and stared at her.

"Can we go inside?" Jena gestured.

Aharon nodded stiffly and they entered the apartment, "Are you serious?"

She bit her lip and nodded, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't disappear because of me did you? I did something wrong didn't I?" He asked, calmly.

"No," Jena shook her head, "I disappeared because of me," She said, "I can't explain it, you wouldn't understand, but I'm disappearing for good. I won't be seen in this world ever after a few years."

"What?" He frowned.

"Again, I can't explain," She turned around, "I'm not going to disappear right away, I'll be seen by one person every few months but after a year or 2, maybe, I won't be coming back to this world." She opened the door and stepped out, "Ever."

"Wait…" He opened the door she had closed but she was gone.

---

Sarah froze as she felt the air space shift. She sat thinking that there was only one person she knew who could just appear in a room. After all these years, it couldn't be him. Her heart soared thinking that she'd finally be able to see him again. Thinking that he was here right now and that her almost constant thoughts of him weren't wasted.

"Hello, Sarah." That voice, it wasn't familiar.

Her heart plunged into her stomach, as she whipped around to confirm that it was not Jareth. She did, however, recognize the female sitting by her window. "You're Jena! That singer who disappeared a month ago! With her sister and another band member!"

"Correct! I'm not a member of that band anymore," She smiled, "Or this world."

"You don't mean…?" She trailed off.

"How else would I just appear in this room? I have to know magic," Jena said, "And no one in the Aboveground knows magic!"

"You live Underground?" Sarah blinked.

"Yup," Jena nodded, "Jody, the other band member who disappeared, and I wished each other away, on accident. Hannah, my sister, ran the Labyrinth and lost."

"So why are you here?"

"I'm breaking rules," Jena said, "I'm the only one of the 3 who can come to the Aboveground, I'm the only one with the right kind of magic. So I can to tell my family and friends goodbye and to see you."

"Why me? Did Jareth send you?" She asked, trying to keep the hope from her voice, "I mean it's been 7 years."

"No, Jareth didn't send me," She stated. "I came on my own, that's why I'm breaking rules."

"Oh," She said, crest-fallen.

"You want to see him don't you?" Jena asked.

"I…" She paused, and then nodded, "Yes, I do."

'Good, it's make my job a hell of a lot easier,' She thought as she said, "Well, the best I can do is give you this." She pulled a crystal sphere out of thin air.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "If that's going to show me my dreams I don't need it. I already know what my dreams are."

"No," Jena chuckled, "Here I'll show you. Show me, His Majesty." The sphere glowed, magic swirling in it depths before Jareth appeared in the center. "See?"

Sarah took the crystal from her, "This is mine?"

"Yup," Jena nodded, "I'll leave now, but be careful with that. Call me if you want to see me again. Most of the time I will come but if I don't come right away find out what I'm doing with that crystal. If you call me I won't be breaking rules."

"What if you get caught this time?" Sarah panicked.

"If I get caught then the story is that you called me Aboveground, we were friends, we met during one of my tours and you wondered where I'd gone and wished you could see me again. So I came," Jena explained. "Just remember that and call me anytime you want."

"Uh," Sarah nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," Jena smiled, and then blinked, "His Majesty is calling me. I have to go! Now!"

"Alright," Sarah said, "Bye!"

Jena disappeared, as if she'd never been there. Leaving behind only the crystal in Sarah's hand, that still displayed and tiny moving picture of Jareth and his surroundings. Sarah watched it for a while and after a moment Jena came into view on the crystal. Sarah smiled and said, "I guess that's enough for today," The picture disappeared and she pocketed the crystal for the moment.

---

TooDiffer2BReal- That's it for this chapter. It was long and most of it was probably boring. Though it was necessary information, I assure you. It should start to get better soon, I promise. Especially now that Sarah is in the story, things should get interesting.

Sarah- Yay! I'm in!

TooDiffer- We know that. Please comment or review, whatever. I want to know what I can change.

Jareth- You broke so many rules it's not funny!

TooDiffer- Ignore him. His Majesty just wants to see Sarah.

Jareth- 'doesn't say a word'

TooDiffer- That's what I thought. Any suggestions on how to make it better? Send them and no flames because if you hate it don't read it!


	3. Chap 3: Tomorrow

Take What Comes

Chap 3: Tomorrow

Disclaimer:

TooDifferent2BReal- Again the standard disclaimer. The characters Jareth, Sarah, Toby, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, etc. belong to the Jim Henson company, therefore I claim no rights. Most goblins, however belong to me, though the design for DÅSHEL was taken from the 'Inside the Labyrinth' documentary on the DVD, my sister saw him and said that she had to have him in the story.

Sarah- Yay! I'm finally in the story!

TooDiffer- Shut up!

Sarah- You don't have to say this crap.

TooDiffer- Yes! I do! Moving on…

Jareth- I say you don't.

TooDiffer- I say I do, so shut your mouth! Obviously the characters Jena, Jody, Hannah, Erin, and Marissa belong to me because they were based off of people that I live with most days of the week, at school, home where ever, so if anyone else claims them, THEIR NUTS! Gerard, Richan, Ahroan and any other characters along the way(I'll make mention as they show up) belong to me, also.

Sarah- Is that it?

TooDiffer- Yes, I think that's it. Be sure to read the last part of the story all of my babbling included it has some important stuff in there.

----------------------

Summary: JS Two friends wish each other to the Underground, the rules say that they can't run the Labyrinth so Jena, one of the two friends, asks her sister to run the Labyrinth for them. When she loses, all 3 must stay in the Underground forever. They become servants at the castle, because of these 3 humans things begin to change around the castle, things change for Jareth. Will these changes be for the best or for the worst? (This has got to be one of the worst summaries I've ever written, so just read the story, I suck at summaries anyway)

----------------------

Jena appeared in her room and quickly changed into a simple dress. She conjured a crystal and looked into it to see where Jareth was. From the small picture she could see he was in his study. The crystal disappeared at her command and she rushed in the direction of Jareth's study.

She knocked and when the door opened she entered, catching Jareth's attention as well as the attention of another man sitting in the room.

"Good, you're here," Jareth said, "This is King Richan, he rules over the dragon kingdom."

Jena's eyes lit up, "Dragons?"

"Yes," Richan nodded, before turning back to Jareth, "You didn't tell me that your personal assistant was a human, an immortal human at that."

Jena blinked, but refrained from speaking out loud. After all it wasn't impossible for her to be immortal, it was the magic of the Underground at work. Though it would've been nice for someone to tell her she was immortal now.

"Yes, there are 2 other humans who are servants here, both are immortal a well." Jena's jaw dropped at Jareth's response, "None of them started that way, however. They came about a month ago, a lose to the Labyrinth. The 2 older ones wished each other away." He gestured to Jena.

Richan glanced at Jena with a raised brow. She blushed and looked away. "It's a long story, I retaliated to her wishing me away. It was childish really." He chuckled at her.

There was a knock on the door and Gerard entered, "Brother? You wanted me?" Hannah could be seen peeking into the room from behind him.

"Yes, come in," Jareth spotted Hannah, "Bring her in too. Jena introduced your sister."

Jena blinked but pulled her sister to her side, "This is my younger sister, Hannah. Hannah this is Richan, King of the Dragons."

Richan stood, briefly smiling at Hannah, and went to greet Gerard. Now Jena could see all of the man. He was tall, slender and his body appeared to be well built. He had long dark, slightly wavy hair that was let down at the moment. His face was sculpted of soft angles, high cheekbones and dark chocolate eyes. He had an extremely regal air about him that screamed that he was royalty, though he also seemed be kind. His stature and build very well suited him. In fact, she found him very good looking.

When Richan turned around he caught Jena looking him over and he smirked, but said nothing. Jena quickly looked away, fighting down a blush.

"Your Majesty?" Jena said before anyone else spoke, "Was there anything else you needed?"

Jareth considered it for a moment before shaking his head, "No, I just thought that I introduce you to Richan."

"Very well," She nodded, "Would you like us to leave?"

"Do as you please, that conversations will be meaningless to you now," He gestured towards the door.

Jena turned and dragged Hannah from the room. Once outside the room Jena grabbed Hannah tightly and transported them to her room. As soon as they appeared in her room she stumbled to her bed and collapsed on it.

"Good god!" She panted, "It's really hard to transport two people, how the hell does Jareth do it?"

"Why so frantic?" Hannah sat beside her.

"We are immortal," Jena stated bluntly.

"What?!" Hannah blinked. "Are you serious?"

"That's what, His Majesty and …His Majesty say." Jena nodded.

"Jareth and Richan?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes, they just spoke as if I already knew, Richan, of course, did not know that I hadn't known Jareth I'm pretty sure did know that we didn't know." Jena sat up.

"Jody too?"

Jena nodded, "Yeah."

"So, how'd your visit to you know where go?"

"Everyone says hi," Jena informed her.

"How did they take it?"

"Family, not so well," Jena sighed, "Erin and Marissa surprisingly well."

Hannah nodded and then looked at her expectantly, "What about…?"

"Aharon," She sighed, "He…he didn't understand why but I had to leave, I didn't really explain."

"So who will call you?" Hannah asked.

"Sarah, obviously and possibly Erin and Marissa, no one else." Jena rubbed her temples.

"You need to sleep," Hannah stood.

"No, I'm okay," Jena shook her head, "Jareth might call."

"No, he won't," Hannah pushed her down on the bed.

"Yes, he inevitably will," Jena sat back up.

"You have bags under your eyes now. Jareth will question you and find out about your magic," Hannah snapped her fingers, "I'll go if he calls."

"You can't here him when he calls," Jena rolled her eyes.

Hannah looked hurt, "I know simple magic and I'm a mind-reader as well, duh." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He'll wonder why you can hear him and why I was so tired," Jena said.

She tapped her chin, "You've already gone through with your plan." Hannah smirked, "You're in the safe zone now. If someone from the Aboveground calls you have to go, so I can tell them about my magic now! Without getting you in trouble!"

Jena's eyes widened, "No."

"Yes," Hannah muttered a quick spelled and touched Jena's temples before she could blink. Jena fell over on the bed, fast asleep. "Sweet dreams, sister."

Hannah left the room smirking and she stretched her thoughts. Focusing on Jareth's mind, if he wanted Jena she'd know.

---

Jareth, Gerard, and Richan ended up talking late into the night. By the time Jareth glanced at the clock it was already about 1. He sighed, "I'm afraid we must end our conversation."

"Then I guess I must be going," Richan stood.

"Nonsense," Jareth stood as well, "You stay here tonight, it would be much easier."

He chuckled, "It would be just as easy to transport my self back to my castle, Jareth."

"True," Jareth agreed, "But it is already late and there is no need to use more energy than needed."

"You are correct there," Richan nodded.

"Then just let me call Jena and she can escort you to your room," Jareth smirked.

"Fine," Richan gestured, "I shall stay here tonight."

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Jareth called the person in and Hannah entered.

"Was there something you wanted?" Jareth raised a brow.

"No, but I believe there was something you wanted," Hannah clasped her hand together in front of her, "you called."

"Yes, I called your sister." Jareth frowned, "Did she send you instead?"

"My sister is out cold, even your call wouldn't wake her up," Hannah stated.

"Why was she so tired, that she would fall asleep and not here me?"

"I used a spell on her," Hannah said, "She was tired but she wouldn't go to sleep."

"_You_ _used_ a spell _on_ her?" Jareth asked.

"Yes," Hannah nodded.

"Well then if she is asleep how is it that you heard me?"

"I am telepathic, Your Majesty," Hannah said.

"Telepathic?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded, "Clairvoyant, psychic, mind-reader, seer, whatever you prefer."

'My god the whelp is insane!' Richan thought.

Hannah turned to him with a formal look on her face, though she was tempted to glare, "Your Majesty, I no where near crazy and I am far from a whelp."

Richan blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean, Your Majesty," She turned back to Jareth. "Yes, Your Majesty, I just read his thought. Gerard stop laughing at them."

"But, I wasn't…not out loud," Gerard choked.

She tapped her temples, "Psychic, the Underground gave me magic and made me immortal. It was you who stated that the Underground might change us." She said to Jareth.

"So then answer my previous question, why was you sister so tired that you felt a need to place a spell on her?"

"She transported both herself and I to her room from just outside your study," Hannah informed him.

Jareth's eyes widened, "Two full grown adults? She transported both of you and was merely tired. You're both still alive?"

Gerard was gaping at her and Richan had stumbled back and fell into a chair. Hannah nodded, "Both of us, and we are both very much alive and she is sleeping off the effects."

"Do you understand how strong you have to be to…to do what she did?" Jareth asked.

"No, I don't have the magic she does," Hannah shook her head.

"I can't transport 2 full grown adults, maybe a child with myself but never a full grown person as well as me," Gerard rubbed his temples, "A human has more powerful magic than me."

"And me," Richan stated.

"Only I can do that," Jareth said, "No one else can transport 2 full grown adults."

"Then perhaps the Underground has a purpose for her," Hannah said.

"Does your other friend have any magic while we're on this page?" Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Elemental magic, nothing more," Hannah explained, "Some fire spells, air, earth, water and such."

Jareth gestured to the door, "Show Richan to one of the guest rooms. You know where they are right?"

"Of course, they're down the hall from my room," Hannah nodded, "There is one next to my sister's room."

"Then take him there," Jareth sat down, "I'll be talking to the 3 of you, you, your sister and your friend, tomorrow. Gerard, you can go."

Hannah exited the room and Richan followed her. Hannah had closed off her mind again but Richan looked disappointed and distressed so, knowing he wouldn't talk; she listened in on his thoughts.

'Man, my head hurts now. This is way to much, 3 once mortal humans are now immortal and all 3 control magic.' He ran a hand over his face, 'I would've much rather the Jena girl had come to take me to my room. Then my head wouldn't hurt. Besides Gerard likes this one and Jena is single. She's cute too, and closer to my general age, if you think in Fae years. This chick is probably listening in on my thoughts anyway.'

"Sorry," Hannah said, blushing slightly, "Normally I don't but you looked upset and I knew you wouldn't talk to me. Sorry for giving you a headache, I am single, just cause Gerard likes me doesn't mean we're together. I could always wake up my sister if you want."

He blinked, "I don't particularly mind that you eavesdropped at this moment but restrain yourself unless Jareth asks you to mind-read. You could get into big trouble. No, don't wake your sister; she _needs_ to sleep after transporting both of you. I can always talk to her tomorrow if I get the chance." He smirked.

"I'll let her know that you think she's cute, and I'll put you in this room," Hannah opened to door, "It's fit for the King that you are. My sister's room is the next down."

He laughed, "Thank you for that information, I probably won't use it though. Unless I time it so we walk out at the same time. How long did you put the spell on her for?"

"She'll be out until about 7 or 8 tomorrow morning."

"How'd you guys get quarters in this hall?"

"We're the only servants who stay in the castle, beside Jareth and Gerard everyone else lives in the city or else where. So there are only 5 in the castle most of the time. The Fae servants are always on call and such but they aren't needed so they're not here. We're also the only humans in this particular kingdom, I know we can't be the only ones in the Underground, so we stay here." She shrugged, "Sorry, I'm beginning to babble. I'll leave you now."

"Thank you," He stepped into the room.

"Good night, Your Majesty," Hannah left for her room.

---

Jena yawned as her eyes fluttered open. Sunlight poured into the room past the drawn curtains. Suddenly she sat up, immediately awake.

"Damn it, Hannah!" She bellowed.

She jumped out of bed, pulling out her clothes for the day as she grumbled, "I'll get you for this! You probably already told everyone about our magic! This sucks, goddamn it!"

She wrenched open the door, a sour look on her face. The look immediately changed to a surprised one when she spotted Richan standing a little further down the hallway, staring at her. "Your Majesty!" His eyes widened, "I'm sorry, did you hear me?"

"Yes, I think the whole castle did, maybe even the Goblin city," He walked up to her, "No need to be so formal when we're not in public."

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Ah, Richan is fine," He nodded.

"Very well," She said, "I'm sorry for being so loud, my sister has most likely already told you the story right?"

"You have magic, as do the other two," He confirmed, "Last night you transported the both of you to your room and she put you to sleep. So on and so forth."

"Yeah," She scratched the back of her head, "That's about right."

"Do you know how incredible a feat that was?"

"What was?"

"Transporting two full grown adults," Richan said, "I can't even do that. Only Jareth can do that!"

"Maybe the Underground has a purpose for me?" Jena shrugged.

"That's what your sister said."

"Oh, well I've got nothing better," She smiled wryly.

"You have to meet with Jareth this morning," He folded his hands behind his back, "All three of you humans."

"We do?" She cringed, "I haven't been told that."

"Yes, you just woke up," He smirked, "But now you have been told. Come we'll have breakfast then we will go to meet with the King."

Jena sighed and followed Richan down the hallway and to the dining hall.

---

Jena peeked into Jareth's study and, as expected, found him there. She took a deep breath and entered the room, "Your Majesty?"

Richan followed her into the room, smirking at her nervousness. "Jareth," He nodded.

Hannah and Jody stood across the room, close to Jareth's desk. Jena looked at the ground and walked over to the two to stand next to them silently.

"So," Jareth started, "I have recently been informed that the three of you have individual magical powers that everyone was unaware of. You have all had these powers long enough to be able to use and control them efficiently, which means you've had them for a while. Why would you hide such a thing from your sovereign?"

The three looked at each other and Jena stepped forward, "That is correct your majesty. We each have different powers, that we have been hiding."

"_Why_ have you been hiding them?" He repeated.

"It had not occurred to us that you would be interested in our magic." She lied.

"No," He shook his head, "You hide you powers on purpose, you masked them. That is not good. None of you know the first thing about the rules, what you can and cannot do. You don't know the first thing about magic or magic theory."

"I do," Jena looked at the floor once more. "I've been studying."

"How?"

"I've been reading the books in the library on such subjects." She offered.

"Again how? You shouldn't be able to understand them."

"I used a spell, what I think was a translating spell. It seems to be permanent. I've read the rules, and read the books on magic theory and spells, etc."

"So you used a spell to mask your powers?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"Back to the original question," He folded his hands together, "Why did you hide your powers?

"So that I could…go Aboveground," She said.

"That," He stood up, "is strictly against the rules!"

"I know!" She cringed, "I read the rules! But I was…called so I had to go. I read the rules, I had to go."

"Called?"

"One of my friends, wished the knew where I was, they wished to see me, so I had to go." Jena bit her lip, looking down.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, "We will confirm that story later, I will meet this friend."

"No!" Jena yelled before she could stop herself, she slapped a hand over her mouth as she realized her mistake.

"Oh," He raised a brow, "Does this mean there is no friend?"

"No, there is a friend," She told him, "But you can't meet her, she's not ready for something like that. She is still adjusting to the fact that all this is real."

He gave her a measuring look, "Fine, I will not meet this friend of yours for now. If I did not trust you, you wouldn't be my personal assistant. Though, I do expect to meet them eventually." He sat back down, "Could you demonstrate you powers? Except Hannah, I've already gotten a demonstration of hers."

She sighed and rolled a crystal into her hand out of thin air. She let the crystal vanish and stood there for a moment before she disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Jareth's desk. "Anything else, Your Majesty?" She asked politely.

Jareth shook his head, "No, now you," He pointed to Jody.

She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared with which she lit the candle on Jareth's desk. She made gestures in the air and wind blew through the room following her gestures. She pointed to the glass of water set on the table in the middle of the room and gestured upwards; the water came up out of the glass and also followed the movement of her hands.

"That's enough," Jareth said.

"I can do more, Your Majesty," Jody put the water back in the cup.

"No," He shook his head, "I don't need more. You are all free to go, you no longer need to hide you powers. Though Hannah, do not go around reading people's minds."

"I know," Hannah nodded before leaving the room.

"Richan," Jareth said, "You can go home anytime you want."

"I shall visit again soon, Your Majesty," Richan bowed.

"I've told you time and time again not to be so formal when we're not in the public eye." Jareth shouted after him. He then turned to look at his brother. "What am I to do with these humans?"

"Leave them be," Gerard advised, "They meant no harm, I'm sure."

---

Richan caught up to Jena and stopped her as the other two continued on there way, "I shall be leaving now. But I wanted to bid you adieu."

"Farewell then," Jena nodded.

"We shall have to meet again I find you amusing," He said.

"Amusing?" She blinked.

"Fascinating if you will," He corrected, "I've never met such a powerful mortal."

"I'm not mortal anymore, I know the term human and mortal usually go hand in hand, though they don't mean the same thing. Humans are not the only mortal creatures. Also, though I am human I am immortal."

"Ah, yes you are correct." He said, "As I said, we must meet again. You are quite intelligent, I have never met a woman or a human being quite like you."

"Thank you for the compliment," She smiled, "Goodbye, Richan. I'll see you next time you visit."

---

Sarah sighed, walking away from the college campus she attended towards her car. It was a chilly October afternoon, so her hands were shoved into the pockets of her jacket. In one pocket her hand absently ran over the smooth glass of the crystal Jena had given her. She kept with her all the time now, occasionally peeking in on Jareth as long as no one was paying attention.

She jumped into her car and looked around briefly before pulling said crystal out of her pocket. "I want to see Jareth." She magic stirred and swirled in the crystal before she saw him. He was having another grievance, he had one occasionally, she'd noticed. She really wished this thing had audio so she could hear his voice. She sighed and shoved the crystal back into her pocket where she knew the picture would vanish.

She started her car and began the drive home. She sighed again, "I wish I could talk to Jena."

It was silent for several moments.

"Yes?" A voice asked from beside her.

Sarah resisted the urge to slam on her brakes and shot a glance at the passenger's seat, where Jena sat. "You scared the hell outta me. Don't do that! Especially while I'm driving."

"You called, I had to come," Jena huffed.

"Next time wait until a red light or something to speak," She said, "I almost slammed on the breaks."

"That could've been messy," Jena nodded.

"Yeah and I don't want to end up splattered on the pavement," Sarah scowled.

"So, you haven't called me in a while," She looked out the window at the road, "What's up?"

Sarah was silent for while. In fact she was quite for a bit to long, Jena thought she wasn't going to talk at all, but after a moment she spoke, "I want to see him, in person not in this stupid ball. I want to hear his voice. I want to touch him. I want something… something there! Something that's right in front of me."

Jena bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

Sarah was crest-fallen, "You can't do anything?"

"I can't take you to the Underground, one day I will but not now. Please be patient," Jena assured her.

"I don't want to wait," Sarah sighed, as she stopped at a red light "I miss him, I want to get to know the real him. I've been watching him in this crystal for a month and a half now. I know that he's not who I once thought he was."

"Be patient," Jena muttered, "You have to meet him soon, my sister ratted me out and you have to confirm my story."

"What?" Sarah's eyes widened. "But won't he be able to tell if I'm lying? Won't he assume I'm lying, I mean he must hate me."

She hesitated before speaking. "I don't think he hates you." She winced as she thought about what Sarah had said, "Just say you called me. It's true, you have called me."

Sarah sighed, "He won't even remember me anyway."

Jena blinked, "I've been meaning to ask you a question since the first time I met you."

"What is it?" Sarah murmured, turning down another road.

"When you found out that Jareth hadn't sent me, you were disappointed. You said that you had wanted to see him. After 7 years you still wanted to see him? Why? I'd always thought that you hated him."

Sarah's eyes widen, "I…" She took a deep breath, calming down slightly, "I had a crush on him when I was younger. But I'm onto a 15 year old now. I wanted to get to know what he was really like, because for a long, long time I thought he was the bad guy. But I always thought back on his words, he'd done it for me. I'm not stupid like I was then, I knew something was wrong and I wanted, and still want to, correct it."

Jena smiled, "You'll have plenty of time to correct it. By the way, when you're looking into the crystal at His Majesty, be careful. He knows when he being watched, if he looks into a crystal, hide yours or he'll find you. You don't want that." She smirked, thinking, _I just won't mention the fact that he watches you like you watch him, when he thinks no one is looking._ Because this had to work out and if Jareth discovered her it wouldn't.

"What do you mean I'll have plenty of time to correct it?" Sarah turned into the parking lot of her apartment building.

"You'll find out," Jena smirked, "Bye."

"What?"

"Just believe me," Jena vanished as Sarah parked the car.

---

Sarah smiled brightly, standing still but wanting to run forward. Though the way he regarded her confused her and lessoned the aforementioned urge even more.

Jareth circled her, examining her with a hard gaze that made her heart clench. "What is you name girl?"

He smile fell immediately, "You…don't remember me?"

"Remember you? We've never met before," Jareth frowned.

"What?!" Sarah yelped, "You must remember me! I… I was the only one to ever defeat your Labyrinth!"

"Defeat my Labyrinth? …you? You defeat my Labyrinth?" He laughed.

"But I did! I swear it! You took Toby, you…"

"Toby?"

"My little brother," She choked.

"I've never met a Toby," Jareth glanced at Jena who stood beside him, no expression on her face, "Is you friend possible insane?" He murmured.

"It would appear that way?" Jena responded, the apathetic look not leaving her face.

"Jena?" Sarah questioned, "What are you saying? You said he would remember me! You said he could have possibly forgotten me!"

"I lied," She muttered.

Sarah jumped forward and grabbed Jareth by the shoulders, "You must remember me! I can't forget you, can't get you out of my mind! You have to at least remember me!"

Anger erupted on the king's face, "Do not touch me! I don't know you! Get away from me!"

Sarah let go of him, a blank look on her face. Tear rolled over her cheeks and fell to the floor. Her knees gave out and she collapsed, sobbing.

---

Sarah gasped as she sat up; she touched her cheek feeling the hot tears there. He breathing was hard, coming in short, choppy gasps. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

"Jareth," She whispered.

She sat still for the blink of an eye before she looked up, "Jena? I need you right now, Jena? Please come to me? I wish you were here?"

It took a little longer than it did for her to get there and when she did she was wear her night apperal. "Sarah?"

"Jena, I know it's late but could you stay with me for a little while. I can't call Jareth and I need someone who might partially understand." Sarah sat her chin on her knees.

Jena saw the glitter of her tears in the moonlight filtering though her window. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"It's stupid but," She paused, "I had a dream. Jareth didn't remember me, and you acted like we weren't friends at all. We are friends right?"

Jena hesitated only a moment before flying to her side and hugging her tightly, "Of course, we are! I believe me when I say that Jareth remembers you," She thought back to when he sister had been in the Labyrinth and about the conversation she's had with the King.

"I believe," She sobbed into her shoulder, "but I keep thinking that when you finally do let me see him, he won't know who I am."

"You see him soon and he'll know exactly who you are." Jena said.

Sarah lifted her head, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Jena nodded. "I'm also sure that I have to go now, I need my sleep. You'll be okay now, won't you?"

"I think so," Sarah nodded.

"I'll see you soon then." Jena stood and disappeared.

Sarah went to back to sleep in a calmer state of mind.

---

Jena stood behind Jareth's desk, watching him sign papers. She was bored out of her mind, normally when he did stuff like this he let her go and if he didn't dismiss her he usually talked to her.

She decided it would be okay to talk, "So, Your Majesty, have you ever wanted to see her again?"

His hand stilled and his head slowly lifted, "Her?"

She hesitated, "Sarah?"

She could sense he was angry as he went back to the papers in front of him, his response being, "That is something entirely to personal for me to talk about with you!"

"If you don't mind me saying, Your Majesty," She said, "You don't talk about it with anyone so why not talk about it with me?"

"I already told you why!" He snapped.

"Your Majesty, could you just tell me 'yes' or 'no' we don't need to talk? I just need to know," Jena pleaded.

He sighed, "Yes."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled.

"Leave now," He ordered.

As soon as she was out of the room he conjured a crystal. Sarah's picture appeared inside of it. She sat cross-legged on her bed, her head was bowed and she seemed to be looking at something.

"What in the Underground is she doing?"

After a few moments, Sarah dropped whatever she had been looking at into her lap and looked up. She looked around the room for several moments until her gazed landed… on him. It looked and felt as though she was looking through the crystal at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let the crystal vanish.

"Damned prodding humans, damned prodding personal assistants! Damned human woman who doesn't even remember me, and I can even forget." He growled

---

Sarah watched Jena leave in the room through her crystal. As soon as her friend was out of view Jareth pulled a clear sphere out of thin air. For a moment Sarah froze, then she dropped the crystal. As calmed down she realized that she was being watched she felt it. She looked around trying to figure out the general direction from which she was being watched.

It took her a moment but she thought that she found the spot, and she stared at that spot for a minute or two. The sensation disappeared and she sighed, picking the crystal back up. That had been close, extremely close.

"Oh, Jena?" She sung the two words, "I wish you were here right now."

"So demanding," Sarah turned and looked at Jena who was in a chair across the room.

"I only said that I _wish_ you were here," Sarah stated.

"But you know that I have to come, the rules say so," Jena nodded. "Anyway, I have good news, good news!"

"Really?" Sarah folded her arms over her chest, "What would this news be?"

"You'll be going to the Underground with me!" Jena beamed.

"Are you kidding?" Sarah jumped from her bed.

"No!" Jena shock her head, "You'll get to see him and everything!"

"Oh my god!"

"One thing though," Jena said, seriously.

"What?"

"You'll be staying for a while in the Underground," Jena explained.

"I don't mind," Sarah blinked.

"Good," Jena smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yes, tomorrow," Jenna nodded.

"I can't go today?"

"Well you see, His Majesty is a teensy bit angry with me right now," Jena gestured with her hand, holding out her thumb and pointer finger and putting about an inch between them.

"What'd you do?"

"Uh, prodded?"

"Please can I go today?" She pleaded.

"No, tomorrow, I need to go over a few things with you before we go tomorrow," Jena explained, "So, call me when you're ready and I'll come."

--------------------

TooDiffer2BReal- There is some important stuff in here, please read! My ranting included. Chapter done! Finally! You know what? I just realized that DÅSHEL has gone missing. I'll have to see if I can squeeze him into the next chapter. I'm not as obsessed over The Labyrinth as I was in the past. Now I am obsessed with, surprisingly, Naruto and, not surprisingly, Yaoi! I love, love, love, Naruto! Yaoi RULES! I especially love Naruto Yaoi. I like Yuri as well and I like Naruto Yuri, too. Most of the couples I like in Naruto are either Yaoi or Yuri, I only like 3 straight couples and 1 isn't technically a straight couple.

Jareth- You're babbling.

TooDiffer- This has a point! Anyway, the point is if I take a long time to post more chapters not only is it because I like my chapters to be so long, it's because I'm not as into this stuff and this story isn't on the top of my list. I'm already considering canceling my Inuyasha fanfics because it takes be 5 months a chapter. This story, which I intended to be quiet long, will probably be only 10 chapters or less. I'm sorry that I can't make it longer and I can't promise I won't stop writing this one either. I'll try very hard to finish it, but it is less enjoyable to write now, it's not horrible and tedious to write, if it was I wouldn't still be writing it, it's just not what I'm into anymore. So I'm sorry and I'll let you know what happens.


	4. Chap 4: Replacement

Take What Comes

Chap 4: Replacement

Disclaimer:

TooDiffer2BReal- The characters Jareth, Sarah, Toby, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, etc. belong to the Jim Henson company, therefore I claim no rights. Most goblins, however belong to me, though the design for DÅSHEL was taken from the 'Inside the Labyrinth' documentary on the DVD, my sister saw him and said that she had to have him in the story.

Sarah- Don't they know this all _by now_?

TooDiffer- Probably but I don't really care if they do or don't.

Jareth- But this is no fun and they probably skip it anyway.

TooDiffer- So?

Jareth- It's stupid.

TooDiffer- It standard and required. Obviously the characters Jena, Ashley, Hannah, Erin, Marissa, and Jody belong to me because they were based off of people that I live with most days of the week, at school, home where ever, so if anyone else claims them, THEIR NUTS! Gerard, Richan, Ahroan, Marcail and any other characters along the way(I'll make mention as they show up) belong to me, also. Now onto the story! ENJOY!

----------------------

Summary: JS Two friends wish each other to the Underground, the rules say that they can't run the Labyrinth so Jena, one of the two friends, asks her sister to run the Labyrinth for them. When she loses, all 3 must stay in the Underground forever. They become servants at the castle, because of these 3 humans things begin to change around the castle, things change for Jareth. Will these changes be for the best or for the worst? (This has got to be one of the worst summaries I've ever written, so just read the story, I suck at summaries anyway)

----------------------

Sarah smiled, stretching her arms out and yawning. Her eyes were still closed; she lay in her bed, curled up in her blankets. She had a nice dream; it was from when she'd traveled the Labyrinth. Jareth had been there, of course.

She'd been dancing with him again, in the same ballroom. He looked no different but she was her current age. The surrounded creatures did not scare her and she hadn't been confused or wanted to run.

Though most of her attention had been devoted to Jareth, she'd noticed that not only did the creatures not scare her but also most looked harmless. Very few wore the grotesque masks she'd seen last time and she recognized a few people.

She saw her 3 friends; the 2 that wore clothing in much more formal wear. She briefly saw Jena, dancing with a man she did not know. She recognized Jena's sister, who'd been on television with Jena several times; she was with a man that reminded her slightly of Jareth. After she'd caught a glance of each of them, she'd recognized no one else.

She'd turned all her attention to Jareth and they'd danced. She'd then woken up.

Suddenly she sat up as the haziness of sleep cleared from her mind. "Today!"

She threw back the covers, jumping out of bed, repeating, "Today!"

Glancing at the clock she realized it was a _bit_ early. She bit her lip and sighed, deciding to take a shower before she called Jena.

Once she was out of the shower and clothed, however, she was bouncing off the walls.

"Jena! Oh, Jena! I wish you were here! Now!" She beamed as said woman appeared in front of her.

Jena promptly held up a finger and yawned.

"I know I didn't wake you! You got here to fast!" Sarah tapped her foot.

"Psh," Jena snorted, "It's early, I woke up just before you called me."

"It's only 7:30," Sarah huffed.

"Still early, I hate waking up early, whenever I wake up is always to early." She nodded.

"So you had things you needed to go over?"

"Yeah," She yawned again, she then appeared to perk up, "Do you have coffee?"

"Of course I have coffee!" Sarah yelled.

"It's been months since I had coffee," Jena followed Sarah out of the room and in the apartment's kitchen.

"They don't have coffee?" Sarah looked horrified.

"Nope, they have strong teas though," Jena explained, taking the offered cup of coffee.

"So, explain, go over whatever you have to!"

Jena scowled, "Be patient!"

"I've been patient! I wanted to go yesterday!"

Jena snorted and turned around to drink her coffee.

---

Jody growled, "I wanna go home!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Jareth spoke from behind her.

Jody spun around, "It's not?"

"No," He cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"There is no one to replace you willingly."

"Replace her for what, Your Majesty?" Hannah stopped next to them, momentarily forgetting she had to get to the kitchens.

"She'd like to leave, but someone else would have to replace her willingly, and I'd have to take away her magic," Jareth said.

"I know someone," Hannah said.

"Take my magic! I wanna go home!" Jody whined.

"You know someone who would willingly come here to stay for the rest of their life?" Jareth raised a brow.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hannah nodded, "I do."

"Fine, if they agree I will send you home."

---

Jena blinked, "Oh."

"What?"

"Come with me," Jena grabbed her hand and they disappeared, they appeared in the living room and another apartment.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"Who called me?" Jena said loud enough to be heard throughout the apartment.

A young woman burst out of the bedroom, she looked like Jena and Hannah, though she had brown eyes instead. Her hair was brown and mid-back length. "Jena?"

"Ashley?" Jena asked, dropping Sarah's hand.

"Where have you been?!" Ashley shouted. "Where's Hannah?"

"We've been in the Underground, you know the Labyrinth?"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, Hannah's there now. Only I can transport." Jena said.

"Can I see Hannah?"

"No," Jena shook her head.

"Why?"

Sarah gestured from behind Jena and mouthed words to Ashley when the girl looked away.

"I wish I could see Hannah!" Ashley said, confidently, after she comprehended what Sarah had been mouthing.

Jena sighed and glared at Sarah, "Fine," She grabbed Ashley, "Stay here, Sarah."

"I've got no where else to go! I don't even know where I am," She scoffed.

---

Jena appeared in the middle of the hallway, Ashley right next to her. She conjured a crystal and looked at Jareth, Hannah and Jody speaking. She quickly figured out where they were and grabbed Ashley, dragging her off.

"That was awesome!" Ashley grinned.

"Sure," Jena stomped down the corridor.

She spotted the 3 she'd seen in the crystal standing at the end of the hallway when she turned.

"Hey! Hannah!" Jena shouted, catching their attention. "Look what I found."

Jareth looked Ashley up and down, "Is this that friend of yours?"

"No, I had to leave her for a moment, this one called me and wished to see Hannah," Jena said.

"Perfect timing!" Hannah grinned. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Hell yes!" Ashley nodded, "Can I?"

"You can go home, Jody," Jareth looked at the sandy-blonde. "Your powers will disappear the moment Jena leaves you in the Aboveground."

"I have to take her?" Jena was already tired and she still had to bring Sarah.

"Yes," Jareth nodded.

Jena sighed, "Let's go Jody."

Hannah and Ashley immediately started jawing away as Jena dragged Jody away.

---

Jena appeared back in Ashley's apartment, where she'd left Sarah. She'd dropped Jody off at her old place and gone back to get Sarah.

Sarah looked up from the book she had in her hand, "Took you long enough."

Jena sighed, "Time to go back to your apartment." She grabbed Sarah and paused, "Oh, wait." She snapped her fingers and the apartment was empty.

"Where'd it go?"

"The furniture is gone, but her things, books and such are in the Underground, I did this with Hannah's and my things. Jody's were returned. I'll also do this with yours, at least until you come back." In her mind she added, _if you do._

Back in her apartment, Sarah sat on her bed, "What is it that I need to know?"

"Jareth is a king," Jena paced the room as she explained, "You must give him the respect he deserves, he is not your enemy and you will be his subject for as long as you are in the Underground."

"Anywhere in the Underground?" Sarah frowned.

"Yes, he rules all of the Underground, and resides in the Goblin Kingdom. Don't ask me why he picked to live in the castle there, though the goblins aren't actually as bad as people think, they are however mischievous." Jena nodded.

"I know," Sarah nodded. "They come here."

Jena looked at her for a moment then continued, "You will call him Your Majesty unless he states otherwise. He will most likely also give you rules while you are in the Underground."

Sarah nodded. "Should I be taking notes?"

Jena snorted and snapped her fingers, "That is one of the formal dresses from my closet, Jareth will most likely provide you with clothing and there's definitely room so return that when you can." She gestured to the dress that was now on Sarah.

"You're a servant but you have formal attire?"

"I'm Jareth's assistant I have to escort him to balls," Jena looked at her, "Hannah has ball gowns as well, though most of the time she's in the kitchen. If she's not she supervising in the ballroom, that's when she needs a nice dress. May we move on?"

Sarah stood and swished the skirts around her legs, "Sure."

"Just be careful, okay?" Jena pleaded, pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing her eyes. "You're my friend and while I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you I don't want to take chances, alright?"

Sarah nodded.

"You can't leave the castle without any of us, meaning Jareth, Hannah, and me. There's also Gerard but you haven't met him yet." Jena said. "That's about it, but again, please, please, be careful."

Sarah sighed, "I will, can we go now?"

Jena smiled, "Of course." She held out her arm and Sarah looped her's around it.

---

Jena knocked on the door of Jareth's study.

"Come in," She heard Jareth say from the other side of the door.

She pushed open the door and looked at Sarah, gesturing into the room. Sarah shook her head; Jena rolled her eyes and pushed the woman into the room.

"No," Jareth froze, his pen stopped moving and he slowly looked up from the paperwork he'd been doing. "Sarah."

Sarah stared at him, frozen to her spot, eyes wide. "Jareth."

Then the moment shattered and he stood up, "Jena, what the hell is she doing here?!"

Jena stepped in front of Sarah, wincing, "She's my friend, the one who called me."

"You brought her to me without telling me?" Jareth stared at her coldly.

"Yes, sir," Jena nodded.

Sarah was clutching at the back of Jena's shirt, her head buried in Jena's shoulder. Jena turned and convinced her to look at Jareth again.

"Um," Sarah murmured, "Hello, Your Majesty."

Jareth was startled, he glanced at Jena with question in his eyes, all Jena did was gesture to Sarah. "Hello."

"Your Majesty, I wanted to," Sarah stopped when Jena collapsed behind her. She immediately turned around and kneeled next to her. "Jena?"

Jena blinked, "I'm sorry," Her voice was quite, "I'm just tired."

Jareth had come out from behind his desk, "How many times have you transported two full grown people?"

"5," Jena said, "4 times today."

"You didn't tell me when I made you transport Jody?!" Jareth was angry.

"You are my king, I should not have even questioned you once. I had to listen, Your Majesty." Jena said, her eyes drooping.

"Jareth?" The door opened and Jareth and Sarah looked up to see Richan. Jena smiled and lifted her hand to wave.

"Richan! What are you doing here?" Jareth looked from him to Jena.

"I just dropped in," He frowned and approached them, "What happened?"

"She's only transported 2 people 5 times," Jareth said, "4 of which times were today."

Richan blinked, "Your kidding?"

"No," Jareth shook his head.

"Who's this?" Richan gestured to Sarah.

"Sarah," Jareth said. "Sarah, this is King Richan."

Richan furrowed his brows, "You know what, I'm going to take her to her room and then you can explain when I get back." Richan hauled Jena into his arms and left the room.

Sarah followed him out the door. "I'll come back and talk later, Your Majesty."

Jareth sighed and went back to his desk.

Jena turned her head slightly and looked at Sarah, "I said he would know who you were."

"Yeah, you did." Sarah smiled, "Now go to sleep."

Jena nodded and turned her head again, resting it on Richan's shoulder, "Thanks for this Richan."

"No problem," He said as he placed her on her bed. He glanced at Sarah, "Why don't you go back and talk to Jareth? I'll make sure she stays in bed."

Sarah shook her head. "I should stay here."

Richan shook his head, "No, you need to talk to Jareth." He grabbed Sarah and hauled her out of the room, closing the door after he'd gone back in.

Sarah bit her lip and stood there for a moment before she went back in the direction from which they'd come.

Back in Jena's room, Richan sat in a chair across the room from Jena, reading the back of one of the books that she'd brought from the Aboveground.

Jena groaned and rolled over, "How long are you gonna stay here?"

"Until you fall asleep," Richan opened the book.

"You're lying," Jena murmured.

"Yeah, I'll stay to make sure you stay asleep," He smirked.

She stared at him and smiled, "Thanks."

He looked up from the book, "What kind of book is this?"

She blinked, "What is the title?"

"Beguiled?"

She burst out laughing, "I got that as a Christmas gift, because the person who gave it to me wanted to read it, I read it, though I never let her read it." She stopped laughing and coughed, "It's a romance novel."

"A romance novel?" He raised a brow.

She nodded, "You can read it if you want, or any other book of mine. Most of the other ones I have are sci-fi and fantasy and such, well they're fantasy in the Aboveground. Anyway that particular book gets a bit smutty towards the end."

His eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

"Yeah," She said, "really."

He set the book down and picked up another, holding it out for her to see its tatter green cover, "Dragonflight?"

"That's a good one, one of my favorites. Be careful though, it was well loved. It's part of a series, if you like that one I have most of the others. The first 50 or so pages are boring but if you can make it through them it's a good book." Jena mumbled.

"Thank you for the advice," Richan read the back of this book, "Now, go to sleep."

She sighed but closed her eyes and turned back over.

---

Sarah bit her lip and lifted her hand to knock. She frowned and dropped her hand, beginning to turn around, "No," She scolded herself. "I have to do this."

She lifted her hand once more this time she rapped her fist on the door.

"Yes?"

She pushed open the door and peeked into the room, "Your Majesty?"

"Come in, Sarah, have a seat please." Jareth gestured to the seat in front of the desk.

Sarah slowly came into the room and sat, "King Richan is making sure that Jena sleeps."

"She seems reluctant to sleep unless it is night," Jareth observed.

"Yes," She smiled, "Your Majesty, I'd like to make things right between us."

Jareth furrowed his brows, "Excuse me?"

"I want to apologize." Sarah looked down at her lap.

"Apologize?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded, "I've wanted to say sorry for a while now. I've realized that you were never the villain I thought you were and that you might not be a bad person at all. I know that I need to get to know you and I'd like to. Because I know that you did what you did because I asked."

Jareth stared at her, completely shocked.

"Your Majesty?" Sarah questioned after a few minutes of silence, "Um…King Jareth? Hello? Do you except my apology?"

He snapped back into reality, "Of course I do, I think that I've underestimated you, Sarah. You are much more mature than I would've thought." He smirked, "Though I'd have to disagree with one thing, I can be a very bad man."

Sarah blinked, startled by his comment. She decided to change the subject, "By the way, I do not think that your Labyrinth was a piece of cake even if some parts seemed abnormally easy. I don't know what I would've done with out my friends."

"Ah, your friends," He said, "You'll want to see them won't you."

"If it's not to much trouble, Your Majesty. If it is then, no I wouldn't want to impose." Sarah said.

"No trouble, I'll have them summoned to the castle sometime this week. I'll let you know when," Jareth stated.

Sarah smiled, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

They continued talking simple conversation as he filled out paperwork, until about dinnertime.

---

Jena stretched her arms, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. The events of the day came quickly rushing back into her mind and she sat up, muttering, "Time, time, time."

She trailed off, pausing when her gaze landed upon Richan, sitting in the chair across the room. The book she'd suggested was upside down in his lapped, it looked like he was already 50 pages or so into the book. The king had his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep.

Jena swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. She slowly made her way over to the chair and knelt in front of him. She took the book from his lap and, pulling a bookmark out of thin air, marked his place. After setting the book and the table she murmured, "Your Majesty?"

She repeated herself several times but he didn't answer, she sighed, standing. She glanced at the clock and winced, it was almost dinnertime. She glanced back at the king and smiled fondly.

"I like you way to much, especially for how long I've known you," They'd only had about 4 meetings, 2 of which times she'd not been able to speak to him and she had to call him Your Majesty. Then there was their first and this meeting, though both they hadn't talked that much. She frowned, "I don't know a thing about you." She brushed a strand of his hair out of his face, sighing again.

She stepped back a few feet and folded her hands in front of her, "Your Majesty! It's time to wake up."

"Hm…I told you to call me Richan when not in the public eye," He said, "You were making such good progress."

"Sorry," She replied sheepishly. "I figured it would wake you up faster."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," He scratched the back of his head, "I didn't damage your book did I?"

"No," She pointed to the table next to him, "You can take it back, I trust you to be careful with it and return it."

He smiled, "Thank you, it is interesting, the book I mean."

"I thought that you might like it, because I figured that the dragons in the book and here in the Underground are very different, so I thought you'd find it intriguing." Jena nodded.

"Do all the people in the Aboveworld think dragons are like those?"

"No, most think they don't exist, some think that they do but think that they are different then those ones." She explained.

"What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time," She grinned.

"It's already that late?" Richan blinked, "I have to go! I have dinner plans tonight!"

She nodded, "I'll let His Majesty know and tell him that you'll be back at a later date for that explanation of yours."

Richan stared at her for a moment, "Thank you."

She inclined her head, "No problem, bye."

---

Ashley stood in the hallway outside of the room Hannah had given her last night. She entered the room to find all her things, picture, books and such, in the room, Hannah told her that Jena had done it. Standing there she tapped her chin, brows furrowed in thought, "What am I forgetting? I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Ashley!" She turned and spotted Hannah coming down the hall, a creature perched on her shoulder.

"Hey Hannah," Ashley smiled, "Who is this?"

"This is DÅSHEL," Hannah said, "He's a friend of mine. He's smaller than most of the other goblins and he stays with me a lot." She blinked suddenly, "Jareth wants to see you."

Ashley blinked, "How do you know?"

"I'm telepathic, I can read peoples minds, that's my magic," Hannah grinned, "I keep an a piece of my mind on His Majesty so if anything important comes up I know. Jena is looking for you as well. I'll take you to the library, that's where His Majesty is right now."

Ashley paused, "Now I know what I was forgetting!" She snapped her fingers and gasped as a small flame appeared at the end of her fingers, she snapped and it was gone. "Did you see that?"

"Elemental," Hannah nodded, not surprised, "Let's go see His Majesty."

Ashley forgot whatever it was that she had forgotten as she followed Hannah.

---

Ashley peeked into the room as she pushed the door open, "Your Majesty?"

"Come in," Jareth called.

Ashley stepped all the way into the library, "Hannah said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes," Jareth turned around, "Hannah tell Jena she can stop looking."

"Will do, Your Majesty," Hannah said before she headed on her way.

"You," He addressed Ashley, "are replacing Jody. Her magic and immortality have be tranfered to you, and you will take her place as head of the servants."

_But I hate cleaning_, she thought as she said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"You can study almost anything about the Underground and magic from these books, feel free to use them."

The door opened and Jena stepped into the room.

"Good, you're back," Jareth said, "Show her what she'll be doing and when you're done make sure Sarah is occupied."

Jena nodded, hiding a smirk, "Of course, Your Majesty. Let's go Ashley."

As they left the room Ashley glanced at her hands, "How did I get Jody's powers?"

"Magic," Jena said, "She left the Underground but the rules stated she had to be replaced, fully replaced. You replaced her so you gained Elemental magic and immortality, like Jody had."

"Oh," Ashley paused, "I'm immortal?"

Jena nodded.

"Sweet!"

---

Ashley sighed as she worked; it had taken her a few days to get used to her new job. She didn't hate it but sometimes it got boring, or was too much. She didn't do much active work she mostly directed the goblin or Fae servants. Right now, however, she was doing physical work. The basket was only slightly heavy but it could've crushed some of the goblins she been working with, before she'd left she'd given the goblins specific orders not to leave the room until she came back but just in case she'd pulled a Fae servant aside to watch them.

As she turned a corner she crashed right into someone. She gripped the basket tightly, almost dropping it, but there was extra support to help her.

"I'm sorry," The male Fae said as he helped her rebalance the basket.

"No, no it's my fault," Ashley glanced up at him and paused, he was cute, really cute.

He smiled, "I'm Marcail."

She stared at him, blinking for a moment, "Oh, um, I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," He grinned, "You new around here?"

She nodded, "I'm a replacement."

"You're human, not many humans live in the Underground anymore. Yet, there are 5 in this castle, alone."

"4," She corrected, "1 went home and I came from the Aboveground to replace her."

He blinked, "She got to go back to the Aboveworld? But she was immortal and she had magic."

"I replaced her, I've got her magic and I'm immortal now, too. She's no long immortal and she has no magic." Ashley explained, "I wanted to stay and she didn't, His Majesty let her go."

"I guess he didn't want to deal with her, she was always complaining that she wanted to go home."

"Yeah, I heard," Ashley nodded.

"So what's your job?"

"I took over for her, I'm Head Servant." Ashley told him.

"Then we should meet again," He smiled, "I'm a servant here now, I'm kind of new but I've been here longer than you."

"Oh, well," Ashley said, "Then I'll see you later."

He nodded, "Of course."

"Bye," She grinned.

---

"Jena!"

Jena turned around and glanced down the hallway, blinking. She smiled when she caught sight of Sarah, "Well, are you going to ask me where His Majesty is or do you actually want to talk to me?"

Sarah blushed, "It's been a while since we talked to each other, have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I just took His Majesty lunch and I was going to get food for myself."

"Would you have lunch with me?" Sarah asked, "We could talk for a while."

"You're just asking because His Majesty is to busy," Jena smirked.

"No, I'm not!" She blushed, again. "I just want to spend some time with my friend."

Jena smiled, "I know, you're just so fun to tease."

Sarah blinked, "You're so mean."

"I know, I know," Jena turned, "Let's go to the kitchen."

Sarah gasped, "You mean I actually get to see more of the castle?"

"All you had to do was ask and I would've taken you around," Jena said, "I could even take you out into the Labyrinth with His Majesty's permission, seeing as I can transport us back here if we got lost anyway."

Sarah frowned, "And you didn't tell me this, why?"

"It never came up?" She shrugged, "So how are things going with His Majesty anyway?"

"Uhm," Sarah smiled, "Pretty good, I think we're actually friends now. I'm getting to know him a lot better. We talk a lot when he's not busy."

She snorted, "I would know," She smirked then, "You tell him that you've got a crush on him yet?"

Sarah's jaw dropped, "Shhh!" She glared, "Why the hell would I tell him that?"

"Because you liiikkee him," She sing-songed.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "I've only been here a few weeks, and we're only just getting to be friends."

"Sure, sure," Jena nodded, "But you do plan to stay don't you?"

"I," She paused, "I would like to."

"Good, good," Jena said. "Here we are! The kitchens!"

Jena pushed the door opened and both women entered, "Oh, Hannah!"

"Over here!" Jena walked over to the less busy part of the kitchen to find Hannah eating her own lunch, Ashley stood beside her. "Hello, Ashley."

Hannah pushed the large plate of food in Jena's direction. "Lunch."

"You knew we were coming," Jena smiled.

"You always come, I would even need to be psychic to know that. I knew that Sarah was coming with you though," She tapped her forehead.

Jena laughed, "You still don't know everything."

"Yeah, I can only read people's thoughts," She sighed, "Oh well."

Jena pinned her with a glare, "Quit it, you bragger."

"Hey, you can transport yourself from one place to another in the blink of an eye and you can perform spells and other cool magic stuff like that!" Hannah frowned.

Jena smirked, "Yes, I can."

Ashley snorted, "You are so hypocritical."

"Will I get magic if I stay?" Sarah asked.

Jena stayed silent.

"You never can tell," Hannah said, "The Underground decides, though it can be prodded in certain directions with spells."

"If you're going to stay you should read some of the books in the library and study up on magic and the Underground." Ashley explained, "I've been doing that."

"What kind of things about the Underground?" Sarah asked.

"History, geography, any books you can find really," Ashley said. "Things are different here, the sciences and fantasy elements, everything is different."

"I'll have to be shown where the library is," Sarah looked at Jena.

"You've been here for a few weeks, yet you know where nothing is."

"No one has shown me around," Sarah said.

"So let's blame it on me," Jena huffed, "Talk to His Majesty, he'll do the same thing, blame it on me and tell me to show you around."

---

Richan sat across from Jareth watching the other man finish off the last of the paperwork.

"Did you come for a reason Richan?"

"I never got my explanation," He said.

"Explanation for what?" Jareth cocked an eyebrow.

"Sarah," The one word explained it all.

"Ah," Jareth folded his hands ad set them on the desk in front of him, "Yes, she is the girl who defeat the Labyrinth 7 years ago. Jena brought her here because I requested it; Sarah is the friend who called Jena. Does that about cover it?"

"You still love the girl don't you?" Richan smirked.

Jareth glared at him, "She is a friend, we've put the past behind us."

"Uh huh," Richan nodded.

"Is that it?"

"No, you and your brother are invited to the upcoming ball I'm hosting. You can bring a few servants as usual, I'm guessing that you will bring Sarah and your brother will bring the telepathic girl…Hannah and Jena is invited as well. Try to keep the number of people you bring small," Richan cautioned, "Not like last time please, my friend. You can bring 2 or 3 more than the people I've listed."

Jareth chuckled, "I will, I will. Would you like me to have Hannah work on some food for you, I can send her to your castle in advance to prepare unique foods?"

"No, you can keep her for you grand occasions," Richan stood, "That was about, I think that I'll go see if I can find your personal assistant."

Jareth raised a brow; "You sure like spending time with her. I wonder why?"

Richan stared at him, "No reason."

"Sure, sure," Jareth nodded, _Like I'll believe that._ "Then I'll be off to find Sarah."

-------------------

TooDiffer2BReal- Done, finally. Sorry that it took so long. It's going to be longer in between chapters because school starts next week and I won't be able to get on the computer as often. By the way, Marcail is pronounced Mar-kale.

Jareth- So you're going to let it sit there?"

TooDiffer- Pretty much.

Sarah- Why?"

TooDiffer- Because I have to. Anyway review, tell me what you think.


End file.
